


The Free Fighter and the Evil Within

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, But lots of fluff, Fluff, Humor, Just a bit o' angst, M/M, Romance, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, Haruka Nanase is living a normal life, growing up alongside his best friend, Makoto. But by night, he becomes The Free Fighter, a powerful guardian capable of using water to defeat his worst enemies. However, when an ancient evil (with a bewitching shade of green eyes) is reawakened and Makoto's life is on the line, will Haru be able to triumph and save his friend from the forces of darkness? MakoHaru Magical Boy! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ::also posted on ffnet:: Please enjoy!! Credit goes to causeofdeathmakoharufeels and going1582 on Tumblr for the idea of this story!

**_“Most of us, I suppose, are a little nervous of the sea. No matter what its smiles may be, we doubt its friendship.” ~H.M. Tomlinson_ **

 

_Prologue_

Kurakvo hated the water.

 

He hated its calming depths and its constant presence; he hated the colorful wildlife and the way the sun reflected off of the water.

 

“Haru!” The dark, shapeless creature closed its metaphorical eyes, letting out a small sigh. Yes, it hated the water…

 

“Haru!” But if there was one thing it hated more than water, it was _humans._ And being trapped in the water for so long did nothing but force the creature to be in the close proximity of humans. Water-loving humans. Every day. No matter where he turned he was unable to escape it.

 

Until now.

 

“ _Haru!_ ”

 

_Would that brat shut_ up _already?_ Kurakvo thought, setting his evil sights on two little boys playing at the waters’ edge. The one was quiet; his blue eyes fascinated as he slowly walked further and further into the low waves approaching the shore. The other was standing at the edge, his green eyes reflecting his concern as his friend went farther away.

 

“Haru! Mom said not to play out that far! Come back!”

 

“In a minute,” the other said, staring intently at the waves. Kurakvo couldn’t say why, but he had the strangest feeling that the boy could sense him. However, the notion disappeared almost as soon as he had it as the boy turned away, running through the water back to the shore.

 

The brunette with the green eyes smiled in relief as the other returned, reaching out to take his hand. “Come on!” he said cheerfully, “Let’s build sand castles!” The other nodded, allowing himself to be pulled further up the beach. The green-eyed boy’s smile widened, and he laughed gleefully, filling the air with the music of innocent laughter.

 

Kurakvo shuddered. He _hated_ that laugh. He had to hear it almost every day. These two pure, innocent boys visited the ocean so often, he was surprised they didn’t live in it too. Not that he could blame them for not, however. If he had the choice, he wouldn’t live in the water either.

 

_Soon,_ the creature thought, testing its strength once more. Every day the stupid humans damaged the ocean with their pollutants and over-fishing. His jail cell weakened; soon he would be _free._ Free to wreak havoc on the world once more. Free to destroy everyone’s happiness. Kurakvo’s temper spiked as that melodious, joyful laughter echoed through the water once more.

 

Yes, he would destroy everyone’s happiness. Starting with _that boy’s._

 


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

 

“Do you really have to go, Haru-chan?” a ten year old Makoto asked his friend worriedly. The two sat far up on the beach, watching storm clouds gather over the turbulent waters.

 

“Yeah,” Haruka replied, his blue eyes fixed on the water, “Dad’s being stubborn. Mom thinks we should wait until the storm passes, but Dad thinks we can make it out before it hits.”

 

“But…vacation during a typhoon?” Haruka shrugged, watching as said typhoon crept closer and closer. The two lapsed into silence, and Makoto’s frown grew deeper as the sky darkened. It was so dark it looked almost green, actually. The atmosphere was full of foreboding energy, as if the air itself was trying to warn them of what was coming. _I wish Haru wouldn’t go,_ Makoto continued to worry, _Going anywhere in this weather can’t be a good idea—_

“Makoto,” Haruka said, and Makoto turned to see Haruka staring at him, blue eyes meeting his with that blunt honesty he already knew so well. “It’s going to be fine.”

 

And just like that, Makoto felt better. Not completely better, but it definitely helped. Makoto smiled, gently bumping his shoulder into Haruka’s in response.

 

“Haru—“

 

“Haruka! It’s time to go; hurry up!” Haruka turned around to see his dad hailing him from several yards away. He stood, brushing the sand off the back of his pants. He looked down at Makoto.

 

“See you soon,” he said with a faint smile before rushing over to meet his parent. Makoto waved goodbye before settling his focus back on the tempestuous water. Now that Haru was gone, the water seemed even more dangerous, more alive, more…evil. He stared and stared, finding himself unable to look away…

 

Makoto suddenly found himself with the indescribable urge to go in the water. He didn’t want to swim or anything, he just felt the inescapable desire to be near it, to touch it and feel its power firsthand. He stood, walking closer to the surging waves, his green eyes fixed on the troubled currents.

 

 _This must be how Haru-chan feels every time he sees water,_ Makoto thought dully, a few feet away from the rough tide. Haruka’s deep blue eyes momentarily flashed before him in his mind’s eye, and for a moment the desire to enter the dangerous water receded, his common sense taking over once again. However, as soon as he took one step back the feeling returned even stronger than before, and he moved forward, putting one foot solidly into the ocean.

 

A power that Makoto had never felt before surged through him, and he dropped to his knees in the water, closing his eyes against the spray of the sea. The water swirled around him, seemingly drawing him further into the stormy depths, even though he still felt his knees firmly planted in the wet sand. He felt as if the ocean was tearing at his very being, as if all the good in his life was being destroyed by the currents…he couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_ due to all the power he felt rushing through him—

 

“ _Makoto!_ ” he suddenly heard, and he felt himself be pulled from the water, held tightly in a warm embrace. He opened his eyes, his mind clearing slightly. His mother held him close, carrying him away from the water. “Makoto, what are you thinking?” she chided, “You know better than to go near the ocean in this weather!”

 

“Sorry,” Makoto mumbled, his mind still feeling slightly cloudy. The overwhelming feeling of despair had lessened, but he couldn’t shake the lingering feeling of unease. He huddled closer to his mother as the two headed for home.

 

\-----((That Night))----

 

_Makoto couldn’t move. He was completely submerged in water, trapped at the bottom of the ocean. He felt a crushing weight pushing against his chest, robbing him of his ability to breathe. He tried to swim to the surface, but his limbs felt weighted down with lead, deprived of oxygen. He struggled but it was useless, and he let out a choked gasp, his last burst of air leaving him—_

“Makoto?” he heard, and Makoto shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and breathing harshly. After a moment his emerald eyes focused on who had hailed him; surprise blanked his features as he realized it was Haruka standing backlit by the hallway light in his doorway.

 

“Haru?” he questioned, voice cracking with sleep. “What…what are you doing here?”

 

Haruka entered the dark room, shutting the door behind him. “Dad was wrong,” Haruka explained simply, “Vacation is postponed, but our power is out so your parents invited us over since you have the generator,” he supplied in precise detail.

 

Makoto tried to bring his mind back to the present. “What time is it?”

 

“Late,” Haruka responded dismissively as he stood next to the bed, eyes fixed on Makoto. “Are you okay? You were making noises…”

 

Makoto winced. “I-I think I had a…nightmare,” he said, and Haruka replied by pushing on his shoulder.

 

“Move over,” he said, shedding his cargo shorts as he crawled under the covers next to Makoto. He curled up close to him, and Makoto sighed before laying back down, comforted by his best friend’s presence. Haruka didn’t say anything or offer any words of comfort; he didn’t need to. Makoto could understand everything Haruka wanted to say simply through his body language, through the way he was simply _Haru_.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Haru-chan,” he said drowsily, quickly falling back asleep.

 

“…Me too,” Makoto heard, and he smiled softly as he fell back asleep, no longer plagued by nightmares.

 

However, every night that Haruka wasn’t sleeping beside him, they came back.

 

\----((A Few Weeks Later))----

 

Haruka sank deeply into the bath, allowing the water to cover him up to his nose. He watched as the soothing liquid gently lapped against the walls of the tub, his toy dolphin bobbing gently. _Perfect._

 

“Haru, it’s time to get out,” a voice said from the hallway. Haruka ignored it.

 

Five minutes later, the voice was back. “Haruka,” his mother said, opening the bathroom door, “It’s time to get out.”

 

“No,” Haruka replied softly, settling himself more firmly in the tub.

 

Haruka’s mother bit back a sigh. Every night it was like this. She approached the tub, reaching for the chain to open the drain. “Haruka—“

 

“No,” Haruka said more insistently, blocking her way to the chain.

 

Haruka’s mother pushed his hand out of the way, reaching again. “Now, Haru—“

 

“No!” Haruka suddenly yelled in a rare burst of emotion, his blue eyes flashing. At his outcry, the water in the tub swelled before shooting out precisely, soaking his mother from head to toe with a watery jet. She blinked and pushed her soaked hair away from her eyes, focusing on Haru who was still sitting in the tub, pouting. He hadn’t moved once.

 

“Haruka…?” his mother questioned, shock overtaking her features as the reality of what her son just did washed (metaphorically this time) over her.

 

“…I said no.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_~Six Years Later~_

Nanase Haruka stood at the edge of the ocean with his eyes closed, the gentle tide washing over his bare feet. It was well after midnight, and everything was quiet; Haruka could hear nothing but the sounds of the water. He preferred it that way…it was the perfect time to practice.

 

\---((Flashback))---

 

“Haruka…what I’m about to tell you is very important,” Haruka’s mother started, sitting next to her ten year old on their couch, “Our family has a…special talent that’s passed from generation to generation. When Iwatobi is in danger, a member of our family is chosen to protect it. By using the water, that person can defeat the deadliest of enemies. Haruka…that person is you.”

 

Haruka’s eyes grew very wide. “I can control the water?” It was too good to be true.

 

Haruka’s mother nodded, reaching for something sitting next to her. “The last guardian was your grandmother; she told me stories about the many enemies she fought and defeated. She shared your undying love for the water, Haru-chan.” She held out a slim, nondescript book with a dark blue cover. “She took notes in case the powers would ever manifest again.”

 

Haruka took the book, struggling to take in any other information beyond ‘he could _control_ the _water_.’ “So this will tell me how to control the water?” he asked, blue eyes glittering with interest.

 

“It has the basics,” his mother replied, “but there’s a lot you’ll have to figure out for yourself…everyone has their own unique style.” Clutching the book in both hands, Haruka nodded before sliding off of the couch. His mother caught him by the shoulder, worry reflected in her eyes.

 

“Haruka…just because you were chosen to protect everyone from danger, doesn’t mean the danger will happen immediately,” she tried to explain, wanting her ten year old son to be safe, to understand. “You must be ready…don’t lose your love for the water.”

 

Haruka nodded again before running up to his bedroom. That night, he read the little book cover to cover.

 

\-----((End Flashback))----

 

Haruka let out a soft sigh, allowing his thoughts to ebb and flow like the water at his feet. Gradually the water swelled, lifting him from the sand and carrying him into deeper waters. He stood atop the water for a long moment before he opened his eyes, clutching at a chain around his neck. In that moment, a pillar of water burst into the air, completely enveloping Haruka. A white light emanated from within the pillar before the water disappeared, leaving Haruka unharmed in its wake. The water had transformed him into his guardian disguise.

 

A loose, light blue coat clung to his shoulders and flowed out about his arms like droplets of water; he wore no shirt underneath. His shorts were the pristine white of sea foam, and he wore no shoes. A thin, clear handle was clipped to his shorts, and a simple silver dolphin charm hung on a long chain, glistening on his chest. He tried to keep his outfit simple, but at the same time he didn’t want it to be _too_ simple. He could control water with his will, for goodness sakes. A huge, glittery dark blue scarf was wrapped several times around his neck, completely covering the lower half of his face in its many folds. It would also serve the practical purpose of protecting his identity when the time came.

 

 _If the time to fight ever comes,_ Haruka thought dully, unclipping the handle from his belt. Ever since he was ten, several times a week Haruka came out to the ocean to hone his abilities. At first it was easy and exhilarating; he was going to protect Iwatobi from evil with water! But as the years went on without any evil appearing, Haruka’s excitement quickly faded into the familiarity of routine. In his hand the clear handle came to life, and multiple tendrils of water poured from it in an endless stream, like the sharp talons of a whip. In the other hand he summoned a small ball of water before shooting it forward at an invisible enemy, following it up with a crack of the whip. He frowned, unimpressed with his abilities.

 

 _This used to be easier,_ he thought, staring at the handle in his hand. A year ago he hadn’t needed the thing to use his whip ability, but with every year, Haruka could feel his easy control of the water slipping through his fingers. Now, he _could_ use the whip without the handle, but the simple weight in his hand gave him greater control and focus. He assumed that just before he turned twenty and lost his powers completely, he may have to rely on the piece of plastic entirely.

 

“Whatever this evil is, it better hurry up and show itself already,” Haruka grumbled to himself before starting to practice in earnest. The water rose all around him as he practiced a range of individual attacks, wrapping itself around his arms and the ends of his scarf. He drilled himself with precise discipline, sending jet after jet of water while leaping and dodging through the air, catching himself effortlessly each time.

 

“Nice moves.”

 

Haruka spun towards the voice, halting his training as he looked towards the shore at a dark figure. The figure waved, beckoning him to come closer. Wary, Haruka slowly approached the shore, sizing up the stranger. He wore a sturdy black leather jacket with white elbows and no shirt underneath it. Black jeans hugged his long legs; a single vibrant green stripe ran down his left pant leg. His eyes were completely masked by shiny black sunglasses, and a cocky smirk graced his lips.

 

The smirk widened as Haruka approached. “Nice moves,” the man repeated, “but I can’t say the same for your outfit. What are you wearing?”

 

“What are _you_ wearing?” Haruka blurted, immediately put on the defensive by the man’s attitude. His comment also stung ever-so-slightly; Haruka had thought a lot about his outfit. “You have elbow pads,” he pointed out.

 

The man raised an eyebrow in a _So?_ gesture, taking a step forward. Warily, Haruka took a step back, moving further out into the water.

 

“Hey, hey!” the man said, arms up in a gesture of surrender, “I didn’t mean to offend you.” Haruka didn’t reply and simply stared at him; how was that comment in any way not offensive? “I just wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Who are you?” Haruka asked, not placated in the slightest. He had _never_ seen anyone while he was practicing. Ever.

 

“An interested party,” he replied, taking a step towards the water. When Haruka didn’t step back, the man’s smile returned. For some reason, Haruka found that smile extremely unnerving. “You certainly know your way around the water,” the man complimented.

 

“…Thank you,” Haruka replied quietly.

 

“Do you practice a lot?” Haruka nodded. “All by yourself?” He nodded again.

 

The man brushed his chin in a thoughtful gesture. “Hmm…that doesn’t sound very fun. What’s the point of having powers if there’s no one to fight against?”

 

“Wha—“ Haruka started, but cut himself off as a wave of something ugly and black and definitely _bad_ came flying towards him. He propelled himself out of the way, rolling over the water before turning to face his attacker. Or at least, he thought he was. The man had disappeared.

 

“Up here.”

 

Haruka looked up, and the man now floated above him on a black cloud of smoke, a black trail of _something_ coiling between his fingertips. “Sorry I’m late,” he said with that annoyingly cocky grin, “I’ve been practicing too.”

 

 _It’s him,_ Haruka thought as he readied his fighting stance, beyond certain that _this_ was the evil that everyone kept telling him about. “Who are you?” he repeated, and the man didn’t reply, instead shooting out a barrage of dark arrows aimed at Haruka’s head. Haruka propelled himself backward before surging up, using the water to raise himself to the man’s height.

 

“Not bad,” the man praised before making a sound of surprise as a stream of water came flying at him, cracking loudly like a whip next to his ear.

 

“Who. _Are you,_ ” Haruka said once more in a quietly threatening voice. He didn’t like to be toyed with, and this guy was _really_ starting to piss him off.

 

The man let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine,” he said, sunglasses glinting as he was on Haruka in a blink, landing a solid kick into his ribs. Haruka recoiled, landing in the water below with a graceless splash. “I am Kurakvo,” he said with flare, “Master of _Darkness_.”

 

Haruka righted himself before coming back up to Kurakvo’s level. He stared at him hard for a long moment before speaking. “Your name is weird.”

 

Kurakvo bristled, offended. “Shut up! What’s _your_ name then?”

 

“Free Fighter,” Haruka said in reply, and Kurakvo burst into laughter.

 

“Free Fighter?!” Kurakvo said incredulously, overcome with mirth, “Why would you pick a name like _that_?” Kurakvo’s laughter was abruptly cut off as Haruka’s whip closed around his throat, pulling him headlong through the air until the two were nose-to-nose.

 

“Because I always fight free,” Haruka replied in a deadly tone before shoving Kurakvo away from him. “So you better watch out…Orca Boy.”

 

“ _Orca Boy?_ ” Kurakvo spluttered, indignant. Haruka simply raised an eyebrow, looking at the elbow pads. This only seemed to enrage Kurakvo further. “Why you—“

 

Kurakvo cut himself off as the sun started to peek over the horizon. “This is just the beginning,” he promised before speeding off, fleeing into the disappearing darkness.

 

\----((Later That Morning))----

 

“Haru-chan.”

 

“Haru-chan!”

 

Haruka groaned in protest at the sound of his name, clinging to the last vestiges of sleep.

 

“Haru-chan, wake up! You’ve overslept; it’s almost time for school.” At this, Haruka’s blue eyes snapped open, focusing on Makoto hovering over him. He let out a slight groan, sitting up.

 

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked, immediately concerned, “Do you feel sick?” He felt Haruka’s forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever…”

 

“I’m fine,” Haruka reassured, dragging himself out of bed, “I just…had trouble getting to sleep last night,” he said, a pang of guilt assailing him as he lied to his best friend.  

 

“If you’re sure…” Makoto said, staring at him for a long moment before smiling and heading for the door. “I’m sorry you don’t have time to take a bath, but if I hurry while you dress I should have enough time to make you some mackerel for breakfast—“

 

“Makoto,” Haruka said, and Makoto paused at the door as he registered the hint of alarm in Haruka’s voice. He made a noise of surprise as he felt Haruka’s fingers brush lightly over the back of his neck. “What happened?”

 

“Hm?” Makoto said, distracted by Haruka’s delicate fingers.

 

“To your neck; what happened?”

 

“My neck?” Confused, Makoto reached behind him but didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. He turned to look in Haruka’s mirror, gasping in surprise as his eyes alighted on a thin, bright red mark that spanned the back of his neck. “I…have no idea,” he admitted, staring at the mark, “but it doesn’t hurt, I swear. I probably just slept weirdly; it’ll go away,” he decided, heading out the door. “Now hurry up and get dressed, sleepyhead!” he said with a teasing smile before stepping out.

 

Haruka was too tired to think about the mark, so he decided it was best to take Makoto’s word for it and just be grateful for his kindness. He reached for his uniform. _It’s a good thing Makoto’s here for me,_ he thought as he buttoned his shirt, _that bastard Kurakvo’s already costed me my bath…_

_I’ll get him for sure._


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

 

Haruka awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a scream and a loud crash from not too far away. He glanced at his clock. It was well after midnight. Haruka sighed. _Maybe it’s nothing…accidents happen, after all._ However, before Haruka could decide whether or not he should ignore the noise there were more crashes, compelling Haruka to get out of bed.

 

 _Then again, it could be_ him, he thought, shaking off the last vestiges of precious sleep as he reached for his necklace, squeezing the little dolphin in the palm of his hand. Haruka felt himself enveloped in an all-too-familiar rush of water, and in a few moments he had transformed into the Free Fighter. He went to his window and unflinchingly leapt out; from nowhere a burst of water shot continuously upwards, gathering at his feet and stopping his downward fall. Haruka turned, propelling himself towards the sound of the commotion.

 

It wasn’t hard to find: several parked cards had been turned on their sides in the middle of the road, their alarms screaming in protest. A traffic light had also been bent impossibly upwards. At the center of it all was Kurakvo, hovering on his dark cloud. A young woman had collapsed below him; she was clearly too terrified to move.

 

Kurakvo flashed him a triumphant smile as he espied his approach. “I figured you’d come out to play if I made enough noise.”

 

“What are you doing?” Haruka asked, gaze focusing on the woman.

 

Kurakvo’s smile turned sinister. “I’m the Master of Darkness; evil and destruction are principal parts of my job description.” He looked from Haruka to the woman and back again. “Let me give you an example.” Haruka’s eyes widened as a ball of darkness gathered in his hand. He raised it high before hurling it downwards at the woman below him. Haruka wasn’t close enough to reach her; he had to act quickly. With his left hand he sent a flat stream of water towards her as he unclipped his whip with his right. Gripping it firmly, he sent the tails hurtling in her direction. They wrapped firmly around her waist, and Haruka pulled, using the water as a slide to speed the process. She reached a safe distance, but just barely: the darkness exploded on the pavement, shooting in all directions and causing even more destruction.

 

“Oops!” Kurakvo called sarcastically as a telephone pole tilted dangerously, sending a shower of sparks to the ground.

 

Haruka ignored him for a moment, focusing on the shell-shocked woman. He landed next to her, releasing her from his watery hold. He helped her to her feet. “Are you alright?” he asked; she nodded tentatively. “Good,” he said, turning away from her to face Kurakvo, “Now get out of here.”

 

“Umm…” he heard, and Haruka looked back at her over his shoulder. “Who are you?” she asked.

 

“The Free Fighter,” Haruka replied, turning away once again. He looked back when he felt a small tug on one long end of his scarf.

 

“Thank you, Free Fighter,” she said with a small blush, unable to meet his piercing blue eyes directly. Haruka nodded, feeling a small surge of pride before he freed his scarf, urging her away again as he turned to Kurakvo.

 

Even though he was wearing sunglasses, Haruka could easily read his caustic expression. “Are you done, SuperScarf?” he drawled, lazily spinning darkness between his fingertips, “This time I was nice, but next time don’t count on me to wait patiently.”

 

Haruka calmly raised himself to Kurakvo’s level, approaching him slowly. “That was a weak insult, Orca Boy. Can’t you do any better?”

 

Kurakvo twitched. “That again, huh? You better watch your mouth, brat. I’ll make you _regret it!_ ” Twin columns of a dark substance shot out of Kurakvo’s hands, aiming for Haruka; Haruka dove off of his watery platform towards the cement, whip lashing out to curl around a high tree branch, slowing his fall.

 

“Too easy,” Kurakvo said, and with a snap of his fingers and a sickening crack the tree split in half, throwing off Haruka’s balance and sending him careening towards cement. He was too close to the ground to react; he fell hard, bare legs scraping along pavement. Before he could clear his senses, a black tar-like substance came around his neck, lifting him up and carrying him to Kurakvo, who was now standing on the ground. Haruka’s hands went to his neck, struggling against the stranglehold.

 

“Don’t take it personally,” Kurakvo said with a sickening smile once Haruka and he were nose-to-nose, “I’ve got over 500 years more experience than you; this ending was inevitable. Although,” he paused in his tormenting, staring into Haruka’s icy blue eyes, “you _are_ quite attractive…” Haruka felt rather than saw Kurakvo’s eyes upon him, giving him a slow once-over before sunglasses met his eyes once again. “Perhaps you and I could come to some sort of…agreement?”

 

Haruka stopped struggling for a moment. “…What do you mean?”

 

“An _agreement,_ ” Kurakvo emphasized, “A sort of ‘you do something for me and I do something for you’ type deal. I’ll let you live, and you can do some… _things_ for me.” Haruka felt those eyes rake over him again and shuddered. Whatever the monster was hinting at was making him uncomfortable, and it was past time for this to stop.

 

“I’m not going to do anything for _you,_ weirdo,” he said, resuming his struggles, “I will protect this city from your evil.”

 

“Really?” the creature taunted, tightening his grip. Haruka coughed, struggling further as Kurakvo moved even closer, whispering in his ear, “How will you do that when you can’t even protect yourself?”

 

In response, Haruka kicked out, his foot solidly colliding with Kurakvo’s kneecap. His grip loosened at the sudden bolt of pain, and Haruka took his chance, enveloping himself in a wave of water and successfully moving a safe distance from Kurakvo.

 

“Too bad you don’t wear kneepads,” Haruka pointed out.

 

Kurakvo let out a cry of outrage. “You continue to mock me? Brat, you’ll—“ he cut himself off as the sun started to make its way over the horizon.

 

“Time to leave already?” Haruka asked as Kurakvo summoned a cloud beneath him.

 

“It’s not like I’ll melt in the sun or anything,” Kurakvo spat in reply, “I’d just like to crush you with my full strength…it’s more fun that way.” _And besides, I can’t risk the boy waking up,_ Kurakvo added mentally to himself.

 

“Same time tomorrow then?” Haruka said with a yawn. “Or how about the day after; I’d like to get some sleep. And next time, just tell me where to meet you so you don’t have to make such a mess.”

 

Kurakvo glared at him, unable to tell if the Free Fighter was being serious or not. “We will meet anytime, anywhere,” he said, and his usual teasing demeanor was gone, replaced with a dangerously quiet ferocity. “And I will destroy _everyone_ and _everything._ ” Haruka blinked, and in the next instant Kurakvo was gone, leaving him alone amongst the destruction. He sighed, wearily heading for home.

 

\----((At Home))----

 

Back in his pajamas, Haruka crawled into bed, determined to sleep for a few more hours. _That did not go well,_ Haruka reflected as his hands went to his neck, grateful that it appeared to be unharmed. He would’ve had a difficult time explaining _those_ bruises away. He sighed, rolling onto his stomach. _Kurakvo…it looks like defeating him will be harder than I thought…Grandmother did it though…I wonder how…_ Haruka shot up in bed as a sudden realization struck him. Maybe he didn’t _have_ to wonder; it’d been years since he’d read his grandmother’s book, and the name ‘Kurakvo’ _did_ sound familiar…

 

He reached into his nightstand for the slim volume, skimming the pages for information about the Master of Darkness. Finding the correct page, Haruka’s eyes shone with excitement before quickly morphing to disappointment as he read:

 

_The worst enemy I ever faced was Kurakvo. A powerful Master of Darkness, his sneaky tricks combined with his fierce command of his art left me unable to destroy him. The best I could do was seal him away in the depths of the ocean. Should he ever break free of the water, the same spell I used will probably be too weak to work a second time. If he’s even stronger…I fear the havoc he will inflict upon Iwatobi._

 

That was it. There were no details about his attacks, about any successful counter-attacks, nothing. Haruka let out a long sigh, putting the book away.

 

 _It was a long shot anyway,_ he thought, settling back under the covers, _I’ll just have to end him myself._ He rolled away from the sun peeking in through the edges of his curtains, smothering a tiny yawn. _Quickly._

 

\----((Several Months Later))----

 

There was only so long one could fight nearly nightly, town-destroying battles with a self-proclaimed Master of Darkness before people started to notice. Within a month, everyone in Iwatobi knew not only of the dangerous super villain terrorizing their town, but also of the mysterious Free Fighter who fought for their safety, putting his own life on the line to protect theirs. Needless to say, the town was more than a little enamored with the Free Fighter.

 

“Let’s play; let’s play!” Ran squealed as she ran about her and Ren’s room before stopping in front of a cross-legged Makoto, tugging at his sleeve, “Let’s _play!_ ”

 

“Alright, alright!” he said with a gentle smile before glancing quickly over at Haruka next to him, worried that he might be bothered by the fact that they were spending their sleepover playing with the twins. He didn’t seem to mind, however; on the contrary, his blue eyes were fixed on the window, watching the clouds gather outside in the growing darkness. 

 

“Haru-chan?” Makoto asked, nudging Haruka’s shoulder lightly with his own, “Do you want to play?”

 

Haruka blinked before turning to focus his gaze on Makoto’s hopeful green eyes. “Sure,” he agreed, resisting the urge to look back at the window. It was already dark outside, and Kurakvo could appear at any time; he had to be sure he didn’t miss the all-too-familiar sounds of devastation and screaming…

 

Makoto’s caring smile relieved him temporarily of his worries. He felt his heart warm as his thoughts of Kurakvo diminished. If there was a problem, he’d hear it: end of story. He decided to give his full attention to Makoto. “What are we playing?”

 

“Free Fighter!!” the twins yelled in unison, diving into their toy chest and pulling out a huge, shimmering blue scarf.

 

“I’ll be the Free Fighter!” Ren volunteered, already wrapping the too-big play scarf around him.

 

“No fair,” Ran protested as she grabbed the other end of the scarf, “ _I_ want to be the Free Fighter!”

 

“Hold on,” Makoto said as he stood, cutting of the twins before their argument could escalate further. “Why don’t you let Nii-chan be the Free Fighter?”

 

Both twins simply stared at him, the same ‘ _yeah-right_ ’ expression written on their faces. Makoto sighed before trying another tactic. “I know how to fix this,” he said in his big brother voice, kneeling next to Ren as he arranged the blue scarf so that each of them had a part of it, “We’ll _all_ be the Free Fighter!”

 

“But Nii-chan,” Ran pointed out, “Someone’s got to be the Master of Darkness!”

 

Makoto reached behind him into the toy chest, pulling out a pair of shiny sunglasses. He held them out to Haruka. “Haru, would you play the Master of Darkness?” he asked.

 

Haruka blinked, staring at the sunglasses in surprise. This was too much; he couldn’t handle the sheer irony. He nodded anyway, taking the sunglasses and quickly looking away so Makoto wouldn’t catch the small smile playing at the edge of his lips. He regained his composure before putting on the sunglasses, turning to face the three. “Ready?” he asked. They nodded.

 

Haruka gave them his cockiest, most arrogant smirk, posturing in front of them confidently. He made sure his sunglasses caught the gleam from the light, giving them a devilish sheen as he said arrogantly, “I am Kurakvo, Master of _Darkness._ ” _Perfect,_ Haruka thought, congratulating himself for his spot-on acting skills.

 

The three Free Fighters collapsed to the floor, overwhelmed with fits of giggles and laughter.

 

The smile fell from Haruka’s face. “What?” he complained.

 

“Haru-chan,” Makoto explained with a laugh, sitting up. “That sounded nothing like him!”

 

Haruka frowned, offended. “Yes it did.”

 

“No, no,” Makoto said good-naturedly, taking the sunglasses from Haruka and putting them on. “Like this.” Makoto cleared his throat before letting out a loud, overly evil-sounding laugh. “Behold!” he cried in an exultant voice, “I am _Kurakvo,_ the _Master_ of _Darkness!_ ” The twins burst into applause; Haruka just stared at him incredulously.

 

“That doesn’t sound like him,” Haruka stated factually.

 

“But no one _really_ knows what he sounds like, right?” Makoto pointed out, “Except the real Free Fighter of course; who else would stick around long enough to find out? So he’s got to sound _evil,_ ” he explained, letting out another evil laugh as he moved to tickle Ran, who squealed in surprise.  

 

“You can just be normal, Haru-nii-chan,” Ren suggested instead, “and we’ll come save you from the Master of Darkness!”

 

Haruka nodded, content to let the familiar scene play out without his involvement for once. Well…it was as familiar as it _could_ be with Makoto’s constantly overly-evil laughter permeating the room. _Makoto’s a terrible Kurakvo,_ Haruka mused, trying not to smile as he allowed himself to be kidnapped by him. _I wish the real one was like this; my job would be so much easier…_ Haruka stole a glance out the window again. _Nothing yet. Maybe I’ll get a day off…_

 

And when Haruka woke up the next morning on the spare futon in Makoto’s room, he realized with a start that he had gotten his wish: there had been no attacks that night.

 

\----((A Few Days Later))----

 

 _Here we go again,_ Haruka thought as he walked beside Makoto, heading home from school. A group of students had started talking about the Free Fighter’s latest adventure after homeroom, and Haruka had had to pull Makoto away so they could leave. However, successfully pulling him away didn’t mean that Makoto, the Free Fighter’s self-proclaimed #1 fan, would easily drop the subject.

 

“Isn’t the Free Fighter _awesome?_ ” Makoto gushed as they walked down the street, “Yesterday night, I heard that he stopped Kurakvo from destroying half the ships in the harbor with a bucket of water and his own body alone!”

 

Haruka tried not to wince as he overstretched on a step. _I assure you it was more body than water yesterday,_ he replied mentally, but he actually said nothing, allowing Makoto to keep talking.

 

“It’s so cool how he manipulates the water so easily,” Makoto said, his green eyes shining with admiration, “I would love to see how he does it up close…”

 

“Makoto—“ Haruka started, but Makoto had stopped listening.

 

“I’d really like to meet him, just once, even if it’s just for a second. I mean, Ran keeps _insisting_ that he’s handsome under that huge scarf, and call me crazy, but I think she’s right; I really want to meet him, just to see,” he admitted, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

 

Haruka stopped walking, overwhelmed by a flurry of conflicting emotions assailing him at once. He first felt a pang of jealously for the Free Fighter, who could make Makoto blush in such a cute way. But wait, _he_ was the Free Fighter…so that meant that—

 

After a moment, Makoto noticed that Haruka was no longer walking beside him. “Haru?” he questioned, turning to see Haruka standing in place on the path, face tipped downwards to hide his expression. _Is he…_ blushing? Makoto wondered in amazement, walking closer to get a better look. “Haru? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Haruka said, dodging Makoto’s searching green eyes by turning away as he started to walk again, feigning interest in the advertisements for the local movie theater alongside the path.

 

“A-Alright,” Makoto said, slightly confused as he fell into step beside him. He decided it was probably better not to question it. “But as I was saying, the Free Fighter—“

 

“Makoto, isn’t this movie the one you mentioned a few days ago?” Haruka asked as he stopped in front of a poster, cutting Makoto off with a swift subject change.

 

“Hm? Yeah,” Makoto replied as he regarded the poster.

 

“It looks interesting,” Haruka commented before starting to walk again, hoping that now maybe Makoto would talk about the movie instead of the Free Fighter and his alleged handsomeness.

 

“Haru, actually…” Makoto started, and Haruka was surprised to note that Makoto had stopped walking this time, his eyes locked on the poster. “Do you want to go see this with me?”

 

“Sure,” Haruka replied easily, idly wondering why Makoto was blushing again. _Uh-oh, that movie isn’t about the Free Fighter or something, is it?_ Haruka thought, panicking slightly, _It can’t be—_

“No; I mean,” Makoto said, turning to face Haruka as his blush deepened, “Do you want to go see this together?”

 

Haruka’s brows furrowed. “How else would we see it, Makoto?”

 

“Haruka, _no,_ ” Makoto said, slightly exasperated as his face turned completely red, “I mean _together_ together! Do you want to go see this… _together,_ ” he faltered, forcing himself to hold Haruka’s gaze.

 

Haruka suddenly caught his meaning, his blue eyes widening in surprise. “Oh,” he said quietly. He didn’t say anything more for a moment, and Makoto was just about to take it all back in embarrassment when he said, “Yeah…I’d like that.” He gave Makoto a small, secret smile. Makoto just stood there for a moment before he smiled a bright, happy smile; the warmth from it made Haruka tingle from head to toe. He caught up to Haruka as the two started to walk again, gleefully explaining the details of the movie as they headed home.

 

\-----((Meanwhile))----

 

 _Aw, how cute; he finally asked him out,_ Kurakvo thought as he observed his host _finally_ asking out the boy he’d been in love with since Kurakvo had entered his body. Probably longer than that, even. _How nauseating,_ he mused, mentally rolling his eyes as he tuned out the rest of the kid’s happy, bubbly life as usual. He had more important things to plan, after all…

 

\----((To Be Continued!))----


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

Makoto couldn’t remember anything about the movie that he and Haruka had just seen. He’d been waiting to see it for weeks, but now he couldn’t remember even the slightest detail. However, he _did_ remember the exact number of times his hand had brushed Haruka’s, the number of times Haruka had shifted in his seat, the number of times they had reached for popcorn at the same time—

 

Makoto gave himself a mental shake, willing his butterflies to go away as he and Haruka walked home in silence from their first date. The silence was only making it worse, though. There was nothing unusual about this particular silence; he and Haruka had walked home together from countless places countless times in this exact same silence. Haruka wasn’t one for useless small talk, and Makoto usually liked it that way as well. On this particular walk, however, Makoto felt that the silence was slowly driving him crazy. _What is Haru thinking?_ he thought. He had to know. Makoto’s thoughts ran a mile a minute as they neared his house, reaching for something to say that wouldn’t sound awkward or forced. He couldn’t think of anything. _This was a horrible idea,_ Makoto berated himself, becoming lost in his anxious thoughts, _Why did I ask him out? I shouldn’t have said anything; Haru must think I’m an idiot now. A stupid, awkward idiot who can’t—_

“Makoto.” Makoto’s attention refocused on Haruka; he hadn’t even realized that they had already stopped walking, arriving at the front door of his home. Just as he turned to reply, Haruka leaned upwards, closing his lips gently over Makoto’s. Makoto’s eyes widened and he froze in place, unable to do anything but focus on the extraordinary sensation of Haruka’s lips covering his. They were incredibly…soft. Before he could react Haruka pulled away, electric blue eyes locking with his.

 

“You worry too much,” Haruka said softly, the lightest of blushes dusting his cheeks. Makoto stared at him for another moment before his brain restarted, face exploding with color.

 

“H-Haru, I…” he sputtered, struggling to find the correct words to accurately express how he was feeling. How lucky he felt to have Haruka beside him; how his kiss made him tingle all over; how grateful he was that Haruka always knew _exactly_ the right thing to say…

 

He wanted to hold him and never let go. “Can we…do that again?”

 

The corner of Haruka’s lip turned upwards into a shadow of a smile. “Yeah,” he murmured in agreement, bringing his lips to Makoto’s once again. Makoto was ready this time, and he gently pressed back against Haruka’s lips, his arms tentatively wrapping around his waist. He held Haruka close, matching Haruka step for step as his kiss increased in intensity. Haruka gently brushed Makoto’s bottom lip with his tongue before pulling away, breathless.

 

Makoto felt like his blush had only gotten worse, but to his pleasant surprise and relief Haruka’s cheeks had also darkened, his gaze fixed on Makoto. Makoto smiled, his hand sliding up Haruka’s waist to tenderly stroke his cheek with his thumb.

 

“Haru…” Makoto whispered, staring deeply into his ocean eyes. “Be my boyfriend?” Haruka nodded slowly, and a wave of happiness overwhelmed Makoto as he realized that this was only the beginning. “C-Can I--?”

 

“Makoto,” Haruka said, cutting him off, “Stop asking.”

 

Makoto let out a happy laugh before stepping forward, capturing Haruka’s lips in another kiss.

 

\---((Several Months Later))---

 

“Put him down.”

 

Kurakvo’s grin widened as he stared down at the grounded Free Fighter from his cloud, hefting the small boy in his grasp even higher into the air using his powers of darkness. “Care to rephrase that?”

 

Haruka’s hand hovered over his whip as his entire body tensed, ready to spring at any moment. He was unable to get any closer to Kurakvo; if Haruka tried to take to the air he’d drop the boy, and Haruka wasn’t close enough to reach him before he hit the pavement. “You know what I mean.”

 

Kurakvo chuckled darkly, lifting the child even further away from him. “I can’t believe I haven’t tried this before,” he commented, and the little boy let out a small cry as the ground moved farther and farther away. “Why would I put him down nicely? He’s a citizen of this town, someone you’re sworn to protect.” Haruka’s gaze grew desperate as all the levity dropped from Kurakvo’s voice. “Don’t think I’m above exploiting your weaknesses.”

 

“ _No!_ ” Haruka cried out as Kurakvo let go, and the child screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. Haruka’s mind whirled, thinking quickly; he wrapped his whip around a telephone pole and pulled hard as he jettisoned his feet forward with a burst of water. Using the combined acceleration he was able to reach the boy a hundred feet from the ground, but they were falling too fast—

 

“Like I said, having something to protect is a _weakness!_ ” Haruka looked towards Kurakvo’s voice and saw a wall of darkness barreling towards them. On reflex, he pushed the child away with a burst of water and twisted, his leg taking the brunt of the attack. Haruka cried out in pain but forced himself to focus. _Where—?_ He looked for the boy who was still falling fast and reached out with his whip, bringing the boy protectively to his chest as the two fell hard. Haruka landed on his back, shielding him as best he could while they skid, the unforgiving pavement exacerbating his injuries even more. He sat up before the pain could fully set in, checking the child for any lasting damage. He only had a few bumps and scratches. The little boy looked at him through teary eyes. Haruka loosened his scarf, giving the boy an encouraging smile. “You’ll be alright,” he said, settling the boy onto his feet, “Now hurry home.” The boy gave him a watery smile before taking off at a run, away from the danger. Haruka fixed his scarf and forced himself to his feet, turning to face Kurakvo who still floated above him.

 

“See?” Kurakvo pointed out as the Free Fighter slowly came up to his level, “That was almost _too_ easy; do you want to be killed in such a boring way? Look at you!” Haruka simply glared at him with eyes like blue steel. Kurakvo let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. “All this for a stupid boy…imagine if it was someone you actually cared about…” Haruka could practically see the light bulb form over Kurakvo’s head as he thought about it. “Now there’s an idea,” he teased, “If I kill _your_ loved ones, this fight would become _infinitely_ more interesting!”

 

Haruka knew it was an empty threat; it had to be. Kurakvo had never given any inclination that he knew his true identity, and if he did, it’s not like he was the type of person to keep that information secret. He would’ve attacked him, immediately. Probably even in broad daylight.

 

Even knowing all of that, Haruka couldn’t help the overwhelming fear that washed over him at the thought of Kurakvo attacking those most important to him. His parents. Ren. Ran. _Makoto._

 

 _He won’t hurt him,_ Haruka thought, clenching his fists as the fear gave way to a fierce, protective rage. _I won’t let him._

 

Kurakvo raised a curious eyebrow as he watched Haruka react to his threat. He saw a blue fire of determination reflected in his eyes that he had never seen before, so Kurakvo put his hands up in mock surrender. “Calm down, Water Boy. I was only teasing…for the moment. Now that I’ve seen how upset this makes you, killing you right now wouldn’t be any fun at all—!” He turned to go.

 

“ _Kurakvo!_ ” Haruka yelled after him.

 

“What; do you really want to die so quickly? I—“ Kurakvo turned back around just in time to see a flood of water overwhelm him, sending him hurtling from his cloud and crashing to the ground. He clutched at his side in pain before regaining his wits, turning back to Haruka.

 

Haruka hovered above him, eyes glowing with anger and resolve. “I’ll never let you get to them,” he said in an aggressive, threatening tone. Noting that the sun was lightening the far horizon, Haruka decided that it was safe enough for him to leave first for once. So without another word, he disappeared into the growing light. He flew all the way to his bedroom window using the strength of his anger, but once he sat on his bed the adrenaline left him, leaving him with nothing but pain. He looked down at his leg: twisted, bleeding, and burning with road rash. He shifted his shoulders and winced slightly; he could only assume his back looked much the same.

 

\---((A Few Hours Later))---

 

“Haru-chan; are you awake? It’s time to— _Haru?!_ ” Makoto opened the door to Haruka’s bedroom, shocked by the sight that greeted him. A shirtless Haruka sat up in bed, his leg carefully bandaged and definitely sprained. He was reaching behind him, trying to clean some serious road rash that covered his back.

 

“What _happened?_ ” he exclaimed, immediately coming to Haruka’s side and taking the peroxide from him so he could help take care of his back.

 

Haruka turned away so his back faced Makoto. “I…fell off my bicycle when I went for an early morning ride,” he said, ignoring his conscience as he lied to his caring, concerned boyfriend.

 

“All this from a bike? Did you fall off a cliff too?” Makoto said, and he was only half teasing. “Jeez, Haru…” Makoto looked him up and down, ascertaining the full extent of his injuries. “This is…” he trailed off, at a loss for words. An inexplicable surge of guilt suddenly assuaged Makoto, and he had to stifle an urge to apologize. _He fell off his bike! Why do I feel so…guilty about it?_ He shook off the feeling, but his touch grew more tender as he cleaned Haruka’s back.

 

“It’s fine,” Haruka said, looking at Makoto over his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Makoto’s brow furrowed as he reached for the bandages. “Don’t worry about it? Haru, look at you! You’re—ah,” he cut himself off with a slight wince as his hand went reflexively to his side; he’d extended himself too far trying to get the bandages.

 

“Makoto, what—?” Haruka turned around and abruptly lifted Makoto’s shirt to see what the problem was; his eyes widened as he came upon a huge black and purple bruise covering up most of his left side. “Makoto,” he breathed, staring at the bruise, “Where’d you get that?”

 

Makoto let out a nervous laugh before pulling his shirt back down, focusing on tending to Haruka’s back. “I don’t know really,” he explained, fingers working methodically, “I sleepwalk sometimes, and I must be a very clumsy sleepwalker because I wake up with all sorts of bruises.” He smiled good-naturedly, giving Haruka’s now-bandaged back a soft pat. “Nothing to be concerned about.”

 

 _Sleepwalking?_ Haruka thought as he turned to face Makoto. He supposed that could be true, but all he could hear was Kurakvo’s threat playing over and over in his mind. “Thanks,” he murmured, and Makoto leaned closer, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad it wasn’t worse,” he said before standing up. He held out his hand for Haruka.

 

Haruka let Makoto help him up, but all he could see was Makoto’s bruise. In that moment, he made his decision. “Makoto,” he started, watching as Makoto bent own to get him a school shirt from the bottom drawer of his dresser, “Maybe you’d stop sleepwalking if you spent the night with me instead of…alone,” he offered quietly.

 

Makoto’s head snapped up, a startled blush covering his cheeks. Sure, he’d spent countless nights over Haruka’s house, but not in the way that he was suggesting. Not since they’d started dating. “H-Haru! I don’t, I mean, I-I wouldn’t want my sleepwalking to disturb you…”

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Haruka replied immediately. He’d initially suggested the idea to protect Makoto (just in case), but the more he thought about the idea of waking up next to Makoto every morning… “I think it would be nice,” he admitted with a slight blush. “ _Really_ nice.”

 

Makoto stood, handing him his shirt. “O-okay then,” he agreed, his green eyes sparkling with happiness. “I’d love to. Now we better hurry, or we’re going to be really late!” Haruka smiled softly to himself as he let Makoto fuss over him, helping him get ready for school.

 

\---((To Be Continued))---


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

\---((That Day After School))---

 

“Hey Haru, did you hear what the Free Fighter did last night?” Makoto asked excitedly from his place next to Haruka on a bench in the park (because of Haruka’s leg, walking home was slow progress, so the two had decided to take a break). Haruka looked at Makoto out of the corner of his eye. _Yep; he’s on that site again,_ Haruka mused, watching as Makoto read the new details on the Free Fighter from a fanblog on his phone. “Apparently Kurakvo tried to use a little boy to get an advantage over the Free Fighter, but the Free Fighter managed to fight him back _and_ rescue the boy and—you know all of this already don’t you?” Makoto said abruptly, ending his tirade as he registered Haruka’s complete lack of surprise. At Haruka’s nod, Makoto let out a groan. “Man, why do you always find out first??” he complained lightly, “It’s not nice to keep such important secrets from your boyfriend,” he added with a playful wink.

 

Haruka did his best to ignore the guilt that assailed him from that throwaway comment. _If only you knew, Makoto,_ he thought with a small tinge of regret. “It’s nothing really,” Haruka demurred instead in reply, absently peering over at Makoto’s phone, “I just scan the fansites like you do.”

 

“But you’re so _good_ at it,” Makoto complimented, closing the browser on his phone with a press of a button, “I wish I could—“

 

“Hold on a second,” Haruka said, sitting up a little straighter as a gleam of ocean blue from Makoto’s phone background caught his eye. He snatched the phone out of Makoto’s hand, ignoring his protests as he stared at the background in disbelief. “Is your wallpaper…the _Free Fighter?_ ”

 

“Haru, give it back!” Makoto protested with a blush, reaching for his phone. Haruka held him off, staring at the fanart that adorned his boyfriend’s phone background. It wasn’t a superbly accurate fanart because no one truly knew the Free Fighter, but the blue eyes, white shorts, and shimmering blue scarf left no doubt as to who the image was trying to depict. Makoto finally gave up his retrieval attempts, his ears burning with embarrassment as Haruka quietly stared at his phone. “Yes, it’s the Free Fighter,” he admitted in defeat, staring down at the ground, “It’s the best depiction of him I could find.” He looked over at Haruka to find him staring, his expression unreadable. “I know what you’re thinking,” Makoto said miserably as he tried to explain, “It’s really childish and dumb and it’s not even him but I can’t _help_ it Haru!” Haruka’s eyes widened at the fierce emotion he could hear in Makoto’s voice. “I don’t know why, but I just feel…drawn to him. I can’t explain it, but I really admire him and if I can’t meet him I just…want to know more about him.”

 

Haruka didn’t say anything for a moment; he simply looked from the phone to Makoto and back again. “…I understand,” he finally said, and Makoto smiled widely in relief.

 

“Oh good; Haru—“

 

“You like him more than me.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Makoto exclaimed in disbelief, voice raised in surprise, “Haru—“

 

“You like him more than me,” Haruka repeated, a faint hint of hurt evident in his voice. Haruka really wasn’t sure how he wanted to deal with this. On the one hand, he _was_ the Free Fighter, so he felt embarrassed and flustered by Makoto’s attentions. But this wasn’t anything new; Makoto had been praising his exploits for almost a year. By now, Haruka could even listen to Makoto’s endless streams of compliments without blushing like an idiot. But Makoto didn’t _know_ that Haruka was the Free Fighter, and he had him as his _phone background._ This made Haruka feel like Makoto was stepping it up a bit, that he might be interested in the Free Fighter for…other reasons. Thinking of that possibility made Haruka uncomfortable, so he couldn’t help but feel more than a little…jealous.

 

“I do not!” Makoto protested emphatically, “I only want to cheer him on, nothing else.”

 

“But you said you felt _drawn_ to him—“

 

“Not like _that;_ Haru listen—“

 

“What if you met him and he was everything you hoped for and more; then you wouldn’t need me around to—“

 

“Haruka!” Makoto exclaimed, stopping Haruka’s train of thought with a finger pressed to his lips. “Calm down. Listen to me; this is very important.” Haruka stared into Makoto’s emerald eyes, shocked by his outburst. Said eyes shimmered with pure conviction as Makoto started to speak. “There will _never_ be a time that I don’t need you. Ever. It’s true that I admire the Free Fighter, and I would really like to meet him and know more about him. But even if I did Haru, even if he was the epitome of perfection or whatever, it wouldn’t matter because the person I care about most and always want by my side is _you,_ ” he finished, his finger dropping from Haruka’s lips as he gave him a warm, sunny smile. “No superhero could ever compare to you.”

 

Haruka’s eyes widened at Makoto’s confession, flushing from embarrassment and pleasure. “Makoto…”

 

“Come here Haru-chan,” Makoto said tenderly as he pulled Haruka closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I have all I need right here.”

 

Haruka couldn’t take anymore, so he pulled back just enough to press his lips to Makoto’s. Makoto smiled against his lips, his eyes drifting closed as he held Haruka tighter, holding on as if Haruka would suddenly disappear should he let go. Haruka pulled back, a soft smile etched on his face.

 

“No one even comes close to my Makoto,” Haruka said with blunt sincerity, and Makoto blushed deeply as Haruka kissed him again, his kiss more forceful and possessive than the previous one. Makoto groaned, losing himself to the magic spell Haruka spun with his lips, opening his mouth and allowing Haruka to move as he pleased—

 

until the distinct ‘click’ from a camera phone cut through the haze now clouding his thoughts. He pulled back, startled as he searched for who would have the gall to take a picture of them. He didn’t have to look long.

 

“Haru, did _you_ just take a picture?” Makoto stated incredulously, staring at his boyfriend who was calmly pressing buttons on Makoto’s phone. He nodded in satisfaction at the phone before holding it out to Makoto.

 

“I fixed it,” he said by way to explanation, and Makoto took one look at his phone before he nearly dropped it, his face abruptly deciding it was time to impersonate a tomato. Haruka _had_ taken a picture during their kiss; over Makoto’s shoulder and flushed profile, Haruka’s piercing blue eyes were half-lidded as he stared straight at the camera in a way that left no doubt as to the message he was trying to convey: _Mine._

 

And he had made it Makoto’s _phone background._

 

“Haru!” Makoto spluttered as he stared at his phone, “I can’t leave this as my wallpaper—“

 

“Yes you can,” Haruka replied simply, starting to stand up to go.

 

“B-But, what if someone _sees_ —?” Makoto snapped his mouth shut as Haruka met his gaze, eyebrow raised as if to say _Are you trying to hide something?_ “That’s not what I mean Haru,” Makoto backpedaled, reading Haruka’s unspoken question, “It’s just… _embarrassing!_ ”

 

“Then don’t show anyone,” Haruka said in a tone that rang with finality. There was a moment of silence as the two started to walk together, and Makoto reluctantly put his phone away. Just when he thought the discussion was closed, Haruka spoke. “I really like that picture,” he admitted quietly as they walked through the park, “You look beautiful. Sexy.”

 

“O-oh?” Makoto said, pulling out his phone again to take another peek at the background. The only thing he could focus on was Haruka’s eyes, melting him with their intensity and passion. _Damn._ Makoto swallowed. “I-I think the same about you Haru,” he said, breaking eye contact with picture!Haruka to look at the real one. “You’re perfect.”

 

Haruka didn’t reply with words, instead taking Makoto’s hand as the two slowly made their way to Haruka’s house. Makoto ensured that Haruka made it safely inside before he shifted awkwardly, lingering in the doorway.

 

“Well…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, turning to go.

 

“Where are you going?” Haruka called after him, stopping him in his tracks, “Didn’t you say you’d stay over?”

 

Makoto met his eyes, his own green ones tinged with uncertainty. “Do you really want me to?”

 

“Of course,” Haruka said, abruptly reaching forward to take Makoto’s hand again. “I suggested it, didn’t I?”

 

Makoto’s uncertainty faded into a tender smile as he allowed himself to be pulled into the house. “You’re right.”

 

Haruka offered him a small smile in return. “Come on.”

 

\---((One Week Later))---

 

Haruka rolled over in his lonely bed once again, letting out a long sigh in the darkness. It had been a glorious week. A wonderful, perfect, Kurakvo-free week full of peaceful nights snuggling and sharing late-night kisses with Makoto. The two had spent every night together in either his room or Makoto’s…until tonight. Makoto had a late night meeting with some classmates for a group project, and because he didn’t want to keep Haruka up he had sent him home to sleep instead. That had been four hours ago.

 

 _So much for not keeping me up,_ Haruka lamented to himself as he stared at the ceiling. _Sleeping really is a lost cause without him._ Haruka rolled over again, looking towards the window as he marveled at how quickly Makoto had become indispensable to his sleeping habits. He supposed it was only natural really; it was Makoto after all.   _I’m sure his meeting is long over by now; I wonder if he’s still awake…maybe I could—_

 

“Goddammit,” Haruka cursed as he heard the semi-nearby explosion, reluctantly pulling off the covers and standing up, reaching for his ever-present dolphin necklace. “And things had been so nice lately…”

 

Garbed as the Free Fighter, Haruka flew towards the source of the noise, unsurprised to see Kurakvo standing on his cloud, hovering over a flaming car with a devilish grin. “Yo,” he said with a small wave, unflinching when a telephone pole fell behind him with a shower of sparks. “Long time no see.”

 

“I knew this week was too good to be true,” Haruka replied shortly before wasting no time in sending a burst watery needles at his nemesis. He was in no mood for Kurakvo’s wit tonight. He expected him to dodge well clear of his attack, but Haruka was surprised to notice that Kurakvo’s reactions had seemed to slow. He just barely dodged to the side of the sudden water attack.

 

 _What’s this?_ Haruka thought, brow furrowing slightly. _Is he…weaker?_ He stared at Kurakvo as the Master of Darkness looked down at him, seemingly unperturbed by his unusually lackluster performance.

 

“What, no warm welcome?” Kurakvo questioned; Haruka narrowed his eyes in reply, his whip lashing out with a watery crack. This Kurakvo dodged easily as usual. “All business today then?” he continued as Haruka raised himself to his level, “Alright; that’s fine with _me!_ ” he exclaimed, and dark arrows shot out of his hands, aiming for Haruka’s head. He dove backwards off of his watery platform, propelling himself forward in the air so that he was underneath Kurakvo. In the same instant, his whip sailed upwards, solidly wrapping around Kurakvo’s ankle. Haruka pulled, and with a cry of surprise Kurakvo was flung downward, landing face first against a telephone pole. Haruka let go, and he started to fall further before catching himself with a cloud, lowering himself to the ground. Good humor gone, Kurakvo moved as fast as a shadow; one instant he was a hundred feet away, and the next he was in front of Haruka, a dark fist inches from his face. Haruka was able to dodge however, and he pivoted on his heel, using Kurakvo’s forward momentum against him to slam him down into the pavement. He drove water into his back in a constant jet, forcing Kurakvo to stay pinned harshly in place. Haruka’s heart rate quickened as he raised his whip for the finishing blow, doubling its width for maximum damage. _This is it—_

But Kurakvo managed to squirm out from under the water pressure, and he sprung to his feet, a dark sword in hand as he swung it at Haruka’s neck. Haruka leapt back reflexively, assessing the situation from a distance. Even in the darkness Haruka could tell that Kurakvo clearly looked worse for wear, and his posture was crooked from the water pressure that had assailed his back. _He_ is _weaker!_ Haruka’s eyes widened at the realization as he immediately deepened his stance, preparing for one of his most powerful attacks; his hands started to glow with a soft blue light. However, it appeared that Kurakvo had had the same realization as Haruka, and he snarled, taking to the sky.

 

 _No!_ Haruka thought, going after him, _This is it; it_ has _to be—!_ But Kurakvo was too quick and in a few moments he had disappeared. Haruka remained there for a moment, catching his breath and collecting his thoughts. _Why was he so weak?_ Haruka wondered, _It’s only been a week; is he really that out of practice?_ A new determination rose in Haruka as he turned to leave. _Whatever. Something’s happened; who cares what it is. The next time I see him, he’s done for._ Haruka just wanted this never ending cat-and-mouse game to be over. He wanted his bed. Most of all, he wanted Makoto. In his bed _with_ Makoto would be the best option. But tonight…Haruka flew towards home, his mind made up before he was even close. _I’m sure he’s asleep by now, so it shouldn’t be_ too _hard to explain how I snuck into his house in the middle of the night._ With that decided, he set his sights on Makoto’s darkened window.

 

\---((Rewind!))---

 

Kurakvo collapsed in the branches of the trees near his host’s house, panting. _That was close,_ he thought, catching his breath, _too close._ His eyes narrowed as he stared down at his borrowed hands. _This is a problem…this brat’s happiness is affecting my powers…his stupid boyfriend has upset the balance._ He moved reluctantly, crawling through the window and into the bed. _If I could just get his little blue-eyed idiot out of the way, I could be even stronger._ He let out a sigh, allowing himself to drift into the waiting darkness. _Stronger…_ He faded into the background as the window slowly re-opened, the Free Fighter crawling inside.

 

\---((The Next Morning))---

 

Makoto fought against the pull of wakefulness, reluctant to awaken to the real world. He was having a wonderful dream. He was warm and safe, with the familiar weight of Haruka comfortably pressed into his chest as they snuggled in bed…but unfortunately this dream would end; he had reluctantly sent Haruka home last night, and he was alone—

 

Makoto abruptly awakened as he realized he _did_ feel Haruka pressed tightly against his chest, his soft even breaths tickling him under his chin. Makoto tentatively ran his hands over Haruka’s back, testing to see if he was truly real. _This can’t be right,_ he thought, confused, _I swear he had gone home last night…_ Haruka stirred under Makoto’s ministrations, slowly coming awake. He made a noise of contentment before pressing a kiss to Makoto’s chin by way of a good morning.

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Makoto started, his voice still heavy with sleep, “but why are you here?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Haruka replied, placing one last kiss on Makoto’s neck before he started to pull back, “so I snuck over during the night; you don’t mind do you?” he asked.

 

Makoto met his gaze, smiling sleepily. “Of course not Haru; I—why are you looking at me like that?” Makoto questioned suddenly; upon looking at Makoto, Haruka’s blue eyes had abruptly sharpened in concern and worry.

 

“Makoto…” Haruka started, unwrapping a hand from Makoto’s waist to brush it tenderly against his cheek. Makoto was surprised to find that the caress stung. He reached up, confused. Haruka caught his hand in his before he could inadvertently aggravate the damage. “You’ve got one hell of a black eye.”

 

“What? How—?” Makoto sat up in confusion, intent on examining himself in the mirror. However, in the act of sitting up a bolt of pain shot through his lower back, and he winced, holding himself still.

 

“Makoto?” Haruka questioned in concern, but Makoto waved him off.

 

“It’s nothing,” he said offhandedly, but Haruka was clearly not convinced. Makoto slowly got out of bed to examine himself in the mirror. His arms were speckled with bruises, and a large purple bruise covered part of his face and eye. Not to mention his back hurt as if Ren and Ran had used him as a trampoline. “Wow…” was all he could say for a moment. Haruka stood as well, moving to stand beside him to examine his injuries.

 

“I must have…fell down the stairs or something last night when I was sleepwalking,” Makoto said slowly, although it sounded as if he didn’t truly believe it himself.

 

“You weren’t moving when I got here,” Haruka pointed out, gently taking Makoto’s hand.

 

“Maybe it was before that?” Makoto suggested, turning to face Haruka. What else could have happened? Makoto had no idea, but he found himself unable to shake the sudden feeling of unease that was slowly creeping over him.

 

Haruka thought for a long moment. Did Makoto have that bruise when he arrived last night? He couldn’t remember. “…I don’t know,” Haruka replied reluctantly, having nothing better to say about the situation.

 

Makoto brushed his free hand over his face again. “Well, I should at least get some ice on this to help the swelling go down,” he said, pulling his hand out of Haruka’s grip. “I’ll…be right back.”

 

Haruka frowned as Makoto left, sitting back down on the bed. There was something funny about this. _Is Makoto really sleepwalking?_ he speculated, _He never used to sleepwalk before, but Makoto did say it was a recent development…how recent I wonder?_ If the timeline matched up with Kurakvo’s appearance…

 

 _Kurakvo_ did _disappear early yesterday,_ Haruka realized, a cold chill settling over him, _but I thought it was just because he didn’t want me to kill him. What if it was to carry out a threat instead?_ He looked out the door into the hallway, distantly hearing Makoto moving around in the kitchen. _Kurakvo doesn’t know who I am. He_ couldn’t _know…could he?_

 

\---((To Be Continued!))---


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

\---((Saturday)))---

_“Take that, you blue-eyed brat!”_ Makoto heard himself say, watching as a wave of darkness flew towards a shimmering blue figure. He blinked and the figure was gone, but in the next instant he found himself off-balance, crashing towards the ground because of some unseen force. _Wait…I’m not on the ground—?_

But he caught himself somehow, suspended midair as he came to the realization that he was face-to-face with none other than the Free Fighter. _The Free Fighter! It’s really you!_ Makoto tried to say, but his body didn’t appear to be listening to him.

 

“You’re getting weaker, Orca Boy,” Makoto heard, unable to do anything but stare into the Free Fighter’s determined, steely blue eyes, “This time I have you.” If Makoto was able to make sound, he would’ve gasped, eyes widening at the sight of a sudden wall of water barreling down at him, appearing form out of nowhere. Unable to dodge, he took the attack at full force, sprawling onto the ground with a hard _thud._

_“You think just that will work?”_ he heard himself taunt as he sat up halfway, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

 

“No.” Makoto was suddenly pressed back onto the pavement, a bare foot against his chest holding him solidly down. The Free Fighter raised a hand, palm pointing towards Makoto; it started to emit a blue light, as if he were charging…something.

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as he stared at the hand. _Wait; there’s been a mistake—!_ but he couldn’t make a sound; he watched the light in the Free Fighter’s hand grow brighter and brighter, powerless to defend himself…

 

The light seemed to reach critical mass as he heard himself cry out, a wave of darkness engulfing him—

 

 _“No!”_ he exclaimed, and his eyes flew open, abruptly focusing on the quiet stillness of his bedroom. Makoto blinked slowly in confusion, taking in his surroundings as his arms subconsciously tightened around Haruka’s still-sleeping form.

 

 _A dream,_ he surmised, looking down at Haruka, _…a nightmare. I can’t remember the last time I had one of those; not since Haru and I…_ Makoto frowned, concerned over his nightmare. _It was so vivid; I don’t remember any of my nightmares ever being like_ that _before—_

A sudden _ping!_ from his cell phone pulled him out of his reverie. Not wanting the noise to wake Haruka, Makoto reluctantly let go with one hand, reaching for his cell phone. He was surprised to see that it was already almost noon. _Did we really sleep that much?_ Makoto thought, amazed. He never slept that late; the twins would usually wake him much earlier. He remembered Haruka sneaking in at some point during the night, but he wasn’t sure when (even when Makoto sent him away for some reason or another, Haruka would always sneak back over at some strange hour of the early morning). _We must’ve been really tired, I guess._ He pressed the notification; it was a message from his favorite Free Fighter forum. Nightmare temporarily forgotten, he followed the link to the new update, excited to read about the Free Fighter’s latest exploits. However, Makoto’s frown returned as his eyes scanned the forum entry:

 

 _The Free Fighter was the closest yet to defeating the Master of Darkness last night; he had him pinned, and was about to use a new attack (!!!) involving some kind of beam when Kurakvo broke free, escaping at the last moment. There was darkness_ everywhere _so I couldn’t’ really see what happened properly though -.- I don’t know about you guys, but I_ definitely _want to see more of this beam!! :D :D_

 

 _Pinned to the ground…a beam?_ Flashes of Makoto’s all-too-vivid nightmare replayed in the back of his mind as he reread the forum post. His nightmare sounded eerily similar to the events of the night before. _How could I have known what was going to happen?_ he wondered, disturbed. _I mean, to dream about the stories I’ve read already is one thing, but to dream about them_ before _I read them—_

“What’s wrong?” A voice cut into his thoughts, and Makoto looked down to see a sleepy-eyed Haruka blinking up at him.

 

Makoto gave himself a mental shake. “Nothing,” he said with a warm smile, and it was true. It was just a stupid nightmare; end of story. He tossed his phone back onto the nightstand. “Good morning, Haru-chan,” he said as his free arm returned to Haruka’s waist, “or should I say good afternoon? We slept quite a bit,” he added with a chuckle.

 

Haruka seemed unperturbed by this information. “That just means we needed some extra sleep,” he replied. He knew _he_ at least needed all the sleep he could get lately.

 

“Still, we should probably get up,” Makoto pointed out, although he made no move to let Haruka go.

 

Haruka let his head fall back against Makoto’s chest. “I’d rather just stay here,” he countered, nuzzling his chest lightly.

 

Makoto blushed. “But it’s Saturday! The weather’s supposed to be nice today; staying here all day would be a waste—“

 

“Time spent with Makoto is never a waste,” Haruka stated bluntly, and Makoto barely had time to let out an indelicate squawk before Haruka leaned up to seal his lips over his. His hands tightened at Haruka’s hips as Haruka crawled up his body, settling himself more comfortably atop him, their lips moving languidly together. Makoto sighed happily into the kiss, allowing himself to relax as Haruka trailed a hand lovingly through his hair. _This is nice,_ he thought, a hand migrating to the small of Haruka’s back as the kiss increased in intensity ever-so-slightly. _Maybe we_ could—

 

“Nii-chan! Wake _up!_ Nii-chan!!” A sudden pounding on the door caused the two to spring apart on reflex. Never had Makoto been more grateful for the lock on his door: his privilege as the oldest. He reluctantly disengaged himself from Haruka, stretching slightly before approaching the door.

 

“I’m surprised that they waited this long,” Makoto said good-naturedly over his shoulder before opening the door, seamlessly shifting into ‘big brother’ mode as the twins jumped on him.

 

“It’s time to get up, sleepyhead!” Ran chastised as she gave her big brother a good-morning hug.

 

“Yeah!” Ren agreed before running over to the bed and flopping down beside Haruka. “You just _had_ to be awake before we left!”

 

“Left?” Makoto echoed, carrying Ran to the bed and playfully dumping her beside Ren.

 

“Mom’s taking us to the amusement park!” Ren explained, practically exploding with glee.

 

“We’re having a special day with Mommy,” Ran added solemnly, but she was unable to keep her face from splitting into an excited smile. “We’re—“

 

“Ren, Ran, it’s almost time to go!” Makoto’s mother appeared in the doorway, a laughing smile gracing her features. “Good morning boys; you’ve certainly slept quite late today.”

 

Something about the way his mother was looking at him made Makoto want to make excuses and blush profusely. Before he could open his mouth, however, Haruka spoke, climbing out of bed.

 

“That’s my fault,” he said calmly, “I came over late last night and Makoto didn’t want to wake me up.” Makoto nodded in agreement. It was true…mostly. Makoto had no idea why he was having this sudden urge to defend their actions, but his mother didn’t seem to mind.

 

“It’s alright,” she said, “With all the schoolwork you two have been swamped with, you guys could use a break.” She ushered the twins down the stairs. “Just try to get out of the house at least!” The boys sounded off an agreement as she started to follow after the twins.

 

“Oh, and Makoto?” she said, popping her head back around the doorway, “You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

Makoto blushed to the roots of his hair as his mother winked before taking her leave. Even after all this time, Makoto and Haruka had never _explicitly_ come out and told his parents about the change in their relationship. However, Makoto knew that they weren’t stupid. It had become sort of an unspoken understanding that they’d talk about it when Makoto was ready.

 

At least, it _had_ been unspoken. Well shit, now they were going to have to—

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Haruka said, taking his hand and putting a stop to his nervous train of thought before it had even fully formed, “It’s not like this changes anything.”

 

And just like that, Makoto felt better. _Leave it to Haru,_ he thought, letting out a small sigh as he placed a gentle kiss on Haruka’s cheek. “You’re right,” he said, returning his focus to his boyfriend. “It’s the weekend, and there are better things to do than worry.” He tugged Haruka over to the window, opening the curtains and letting in the dazzling sunlight. “It really is a perfect day outside,” Makoto commented, “How about we go to the beach?”

 

“The beach?” Haruka questioned in surprise, “But…you don’t—“

 

“I know,” Makoto said, “but _you_ like the beach. Love it actually. And _I_ love watching you swim.”

 

Haruka’s cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as he wrestled with indecision. They really hadn’t been to the beach in a very long time, but that was justly because Makoto was afraid of the ocean. But if Makoto really wanted to go…

 

“It’ll be fun,” Makoto insisted, green eyes mirroring both hope and excitement. “I promise I’ll have fun even if I’m not swimming. I’ll just enjoy the view,” he added flirtatiously, his eyes trailing significantly down Haruka’s chest.

 

Well. When Makoto put it _that_ way, how could he refuse?

 

\---(To the Beach!))---

 

Makoto sat on a towel under their beach umbrella, openly staring at his boyfriend in the water nearby. He really was beautiful; there was no other word he could use to describe the graceful way in which Haruka moved in water. There was just something about such elegance and fluidity that seemed to right, so… _natural_. Makoto’s eyes widened as Haruka surfaced, the cool and clinging rivulets of water trailing down his chest while he stood catching his breath. The sunlight glinted off his slick skin, highlighting every crevice and muscle of his chest and abdomen. Suddenly Makoto felt inexplicably hotter, and it wasn’t from the sunlight. Before he’d even realized it, he had taken off his shirt and stood, heading for the water.

 

Instead of his usual nervousness, Makoto felt a pang of excitement as he approached Haruka and the ocean. _It’s just water,_ he reasoned with himself (and not for the first time, either). _I swim in the pool all the time; why not the ocean?_ He stood on the edge of the tide for a moment, hesitating. He looked towards Haruka, who was bound to have noticed him by now. He had, Makoto could tell, but he was determinedly keeping his focus elsewhere, not wanting to influence Makoto’s decision in any way. Feeling a sudden rush of affection and gratitude, Makoto made up his mind. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, his feet slipping into the warm, comforting tide of the ocean.

 

For an instant, nothing happened; Makoto didn’t feel any different. Then all at once it felt as if he were caught in a storm, a wave of utter revulsion and hatred sweeping over him. It felt as if his skin was crawling; he couldn’t take it. He stepped back hastily, removing himself from the water as if it were boiling. Haruka silently watched the entire exchange, taking note of Makoto’s almost sickened expression before approaching him.

 

“Makoto?” he questioned, standing in front of him in the water.

 

Makoto gave himself a mental shake, ridding himself of the uncomfortable emotions that _still_ plagued him whenever he tried to go in the ocean. “I’m fine,” he said reassuringly, and he meant it. “Wanna take a break?” He reached out, holding out a hand for Haruka to take. Haruka held onto him, allowing himself to be pulled out of the water towards their towel. He sat next to Makoto in the shade, drying off his face and hair with a towel.

 

Makoto frowned. “Haru…you should probably put some more sunscreen on; you were out there for a while.” Haruka put down his towel and nodded, reaching for the bottle of sunscreen. Makoto watched him, idly wondering if he should put on some more sunscreen as well. Haruka finished his task, turning to set the bottle back next to the beach bag.

 

Noticing that Haruka still had some sunscreen on his cheek, Makoto chuckled. “Haru, come here; you missed a spot,” he said, reaching to turn Haruka’s cheek completely towards him. He held his chin with a hand, rubbing his thumb gently over the smudge of sunscreen that lingered on his cheek. Even after the sunscreen was long gone his hand stayed there, methodically rubbing the same spot. “I wish I could swim with you,” he blurted out suddenly. “I mean, I know I can swim with you, we do it all the time; I just, I mean, I want to swim with you right _now_ and I don’t know why but I just can’t and it’s really frustrating and _mmf!_ ”

 

Makoto found his lips suddenly too preoccupied to continue speaking as Haruka leaned forward, effectively clearing Makoto’s mind of thought with his kiss. “It’s okay if we can’t swim together today,” Haruka said evenly, pulling away for a brief moment. “We can do this instead.” He kissed him again with more force, shifting onto his knees and framing Makoto’s face with both hands as he scooted closer. Makoto groaned, and his hand fell from Haruka’s face, clutching at Haruka’s thigh as his tongue traced his bottom lip. Makoto’s lips parted before he pulled away with a gasp, flushing.

 

“Haru!” Makoto scolded, scandalized, “W-We’re—!” He squeaked as Haruka pushed at his chest, sending him sprawling backwards on the towel. “We’re at the beach! People are _staring—!_ ”

 

“Let ‘em look,” Haruka said shortly, silencing him with a searing kiss, and Makoto’s blush intensified to the point where it looked like he was the sunburnt one. For a moment he gave in; his fingers clutched at Haruka’s slick shoulders as he leaned over him, distracting him with tantalizing kisses. Makoto could feel his reason slipping away as one of Haruka’s hands slid down his cheek, trailing over his bare chest and lower to the waistband of his shorts—

 

“ _Ice cream!_ ” Makoto exclaimed suddenly, pushing at Haruka’s chest so he could sit up. “You must be really tired from swimming for so long; let’s go get some ice cream!” Haruka sighed but allowed himself to be pulled off the towel and towards the food stalls. He couldn’t see Makoto’s face anymore, but he could see that even the tips of his ears were red. Haruka allowed himself an uncharacteristic smirk. They’d have to try that again sometime soon, in a place Makoto felt more comfortable…his bedroom perhaps…

 

\---((A Few Days Later))---

 

Haruka looked at the clock on his living room wall. It read 10:29. _Finally,_ he thought, getting up from his seat on the floor in front of the table and heading for the door. Recently, Haruka had taken to being rather… _distracting_ when he and Makoto were studying together, so Makoto had temporarily sent him away tonight so the two could get some real work done. He was allowed to come back at 10:30. _And not a minute earlier, Haru!_

 

Haruka sighed as he turned away from his textbooks. He hadn’t been able to get anything done for the past hour. Every equation and question had the unique ability to transform into Makoto, it seemed. _So much for being productive,_ he thought ruefully as he walked the short distance to Makoto’s house. Makoto’s mother didn’t even blink when she heard the front door slide open.

 

“He’s upstairs, Haru,” she said with a smile and a greeting. “Did you get any studying done?”

 

“…No,” Haruka replied, figuring it was best to be honest. Mrs. Tachibana only laughed and shooed him up the stairs.

 

Haruka started talking as he pulled open the door. “I hope you got more done than I—“ Haruka’s mouth snapped shut mid-sentence as he entered the room.

 

Makoto was gone.

 

\---((To Be Continued!))---


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

_“All this for a stupid boy…imagine if it was someone you actually cared about.”_

_“…imagine if it was someone you actually cared about.”_

_“—someone you actually cared about—“_

Kurakvo’s words repeated over and over in Haruka’s head as he stared unseeingly into Makoto’s empty bedroom. “Makoto?” he called out, half-expecting him to step out of the closet as if nothing was amiss. Nothing happened.

 

_Calm down,_ Haruka told himself, trying to keep his already rising panic and adrenaline at a manageable level. He looked back into the hallway; the bathroom door was open, so Makoto wasn’t there. What concerned him the most was that Mrs. Tachibana had said that he was in his room. She always knew where her children were at all times, and for her to say that he was up here…

 

Haruka stepped fully into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He sat down on the bed, his mind racing through scenarios, desperately trying to come up with another explanation for Makoto’s absence other than what he feared. _Any_ other explanation would do.

 

_I could call him,_ Haruka realized, reaching for his pocket as if he had his cell phone on him. Of course, said technology was back at his house where it usually stayed. Haruka’s eyes strayed to the window, an idea rapidly coming to mind.

 

_It’ll be alright,_ he reasoned as he stood, reaching for his necklace while heading to the window, _so long as Mrs. Tachibana doesn’t come upstairs to check on us._ In another moment the Free Fighter had snuck out the window, stealthily flying over to his own house.

 

Using the last of his calm, he changed back before walking in through the front door, moving to the living room where his phone sat innocently on the table. He pressed the power button. Nothing happened. He pressed it harder, only for the same result. Nothing. Haruka threw it to the floor, frustrated. His parents had had their land line uninstalled a long time ago, so he had no other way to call Makoto. Unless…

 

Haruka threw open the door of his house, taking off at a run down the street.

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

_Where’s that blasted boyfriend of mine,_ Kurakvo thought as he sat high up in a tree, wracking his brain. His host’s happy and healthy relationship with his boyfriend had greatly weakened his abilities, leaving him unable to stay conscious at all during the daytime. Consequently, he had no idea where Haruka lived. He hadn’t cared enough to pay attention before they were dating, and now…

 

“God _dammit_ ,” Kurakvo cursed, releasing his ire by slamming a fist into a nearby tree branch. The more he tried to remember, the more difficult it became. He just kept seeing a pair of big ocean blue eyes.

 

“Brat,” he muttered, frustrated with himself. Here he was, barely able to wield his powers at all, and all he could think about was the boy. The stupid, irritating, quiet, thoughtful, endearing—

 

“Son of a bitch!” he cursed again; he summoned a large amount of darkness to his hands, forcing himself to focus and center his evil thoughts. This was happening more and more lately. His host’s love for the boy was seeping into him little by little. That had to be it. He, the Master of Darkness and all things evil, could think of no other explanation as to why he thought so much about those blue eyes, or why that faint smile caused such a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach—

 

“Enough,” he said to himself, abruptly ending yet another uncomfortable line of thought. He had spent _years_ slowly assimilating into this body, gradually regaining full use of his powers and step by step claiming it for his own. For him to lose all of that progress now…

 

It simply wouldn’t happen. He’d find the stupid boy if he had to kill everyone in town—

 

He jumped slightly as he felt a sudden persistent vibration emanate from his back pocket. He reached back, pulling his host’s cell phone out of his pocket. A bright ‘ _Haru-chan_ ’ gleamed cheerily at him from the ID screen. Kurakvo allowed himself a brief victorious smile.

 

“Perfect,” he murmured to himself before clearing his throat and pressing the ‘accept’ button. “Hey,” he said in what he hoped was a cheerful-sounding voice.

 

Haruka didn’t appear to have heard him. “Makoto!” he said emphatically into the phone, “Makoto; are you alright!?”

 

Kurakvo did his best to only sound mildly confused. “I’m fine, Haru. Is something wrong?”

 

“Wrong? You’re not home, that’s what’s wrong!” Kurakvo could practically taste Haruka’s worry through the phone; it was pathetic. “Your mom said you were upstairs but when I went up there you were nowhere to be found—“

 

“Haru, calm down,” Kurakvo said, perfectly affecting the gentle-yet-insistent tone he’d heard his host use too many times to count. “I’m fine,” he improvised, “Nothing’s wrong. I just stepped out for a second to get something from the convenience store…Mom must’ve forgot,” he added ruefully.

 

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Kurakvo heard Haruka heave a long sigh. “Jeez Makoto, you scared me. I thought something had happened; I ran all the way down to the payphone to call you and everything…”

 

_The payphone._ “I’m sorry Haru; I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’ll be home in a few minutes.” Kurakvo might not remember where Haruka lived exactly, but he _did_ remember the location of the payphone near his host’s house. His lips spread into a slow, malicious grin.

 

“I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Haru?” Kurakvo said, and the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. “You sounded pretty upset…I really _am_ sorry.” Kurakvo made a face. Where had _that_ come from?

 

There was a slight pause before he heard Haruka’s reply. “It’s okay,” Haruka said, and Kurakvo could hear the tenderness in his words. “See you soon.”

 

The line disconnected with a ‘click,’ and Kurakvo carefully pocketed the phone, a triumphant smile gracing his features. “Oh yes, _Haru-chan,_ I’ll see you very soon.”

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

Haruka allowed himself to relax as he walked the short distance back to Makoto’s house. _There was a simple explanation,_ he reassured himself calmly, _He’s safe. Makoto’s safe, and there’s nothing to worry about—_

“You really should be more attentive when you’re walking alone at night.”

 

Haruka stiffened at the familiar voice; he turned quickly to face his nemesis, but instead turned to find a spray of dust and gravel that went straight into his eyes, blinding him. His hands automatically came up to ineffectively try to clear his vision. He gave up quickly however, reaching under his shirt instead. _Hurry…my necklace—!_

 

“I’m sorry it has to be this way,” he heard Kurakvo say before a knee collided with Haruka’s chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling to the ground. He caught himself on his hands and knees, panting. _Dammit, my necklace—_

But Kurakvo didn’t give him a chance; he dragged him up by his hair, twisting an arm behind his back before pinning him against the side of a car. Haruka struggled, but he couldn’t break free from Kurakvo’s iron hold.

 

“As I was saying,” Kurakvo continued in a murmur, bringing his lips to the shell of Haruka’s ear. “This is in my best interest.” Kurakvo nipped at his neck and he shuddered, refusing to give up without a fight. He wouldn’t give in, even if Kurakvo knew who he was now; without him, the whole town would be destroyed, _Makoto_ would—

 

A cold chill settled over Haruka as he fully understood what was happening. Kurakvo knew his true identity and had come to kill him…but before he had said that it wouldn’t be fun to simply kill _him…_ unless…

 

_“Imagine if it was someone you actually cared about.”_

 

Haruka kicked back with a burst of strength he didn’t know he had. “What did you _do to him?_ ” he yelled in a panicked rage, wrestling and earning himself some momentary freedom.

 

Kurakvo had him pinned again in a moment though, slamming his head against the car window for good measure. “Woah, calm down. I can see that your imminent destruction has addled your wits, so let’s just make this quick.” Haruka’s struggling stilled as he felt the sharp point of a dark knife press against his throat.

 

Ignoring the burning and stinging in his eyes, Haruka managed to crack one of them open. “Damn you,” he cursed, staring Kurakvo down over his shoulder.

 

Kurakvo felt himself hesitate as he met that cold blue gaze, overwhelmed by a powerful urge to let him go and apologize profusely for what he’d done. His grip loosened for an instant before tightening even more than before, the tip of his blade drawing a faint trail of blood from Haruka’s neck. Haruka’s eye slid shut, trying his best to resist showing any signs of pain. “It’s been a pleasure, Haru-chan,” he said, and he brought the blade across his neck—

 

_“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”_

 

Kurakvo froze in place as a familiar scene flashed before his mind’s eye, cutting through him cleaner than any knife ever could.

 

_Makoto made an apologetic face at Haruka across the living room table. “I just can’t help it sometimes, Haru!” he exclaimed mournfully in reply, as if he couldn’t understand why he called Haruka that himself._

_“Well, cut it out,” Haruka said simply as if that ended the discussion._

_“But Haru,” Makoto continued, his voice suddenly dropping an octave, “you don’t understand.” In the next instant, Makoto had moved to the other side of the table, pushing Haruka to the living room floor. He hovered over him, his green eyes sparkling with affection and lust. Makoto could feel the shudder that wracked Haruka’s body as he brought his lips to Haruka’s ear. “Sometimes I just can’t help myself, **Haru-chan**.”_

_Haruka inhaled sharply as Makoto ran his tongue over the shell of his ear. His cheeks flushed slightly. “Makoto…” Makoto pulled back enough so that he could meet Haruka’s eyes; his own cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and desire. Haruka cleared his throat to prevent his voice from cracking embarrassingly. “I guess…it’s okay if you call me that…sometimes,” he trailed off, looking away._

_Makoto’s face suddenly broke into a wide, silly smile. “Haru-chan is so cute!” He laughed happily as Haruka opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced as Makoto leaned down to give him a sloppy kiss._

Kurakvo jerked back to reality with a start. The knife fell from his shaking hand and Haruka took his chance, wrenching himself away from Kurakvo’s hold. Kurakvo let him go, his hands falling limply to his sides. He watched numbly as Haruka faltered, dropping to his knees and trying to catch his breath. A slow realization came over him as he stood there, unmoving.

 

_I can’t do it._

He couldn’t give an exact reason why, but he simply couldn’t murder his host’s boyfriend. Not now. Not like this. He looked down, surprised to see that Haruka had passed out. He resisted the urge to pick him up and take him to safety, instead turning deftly away, heading for home. He tried to ignore the conflicting feelings of love and hatred swirling in his body, confusing him. He needed to figure this out.

 

He needed to kill his boyfriend. He just needed to figure out _how_.

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

Haruka’s eyes snapped open with a start before he shut them just as quickly against the burning sensation the action had caused. Had he passed out? He couldn’t remember anything after Kurakvo had pressed the blade to his neck, ready to end it all—

 

Haruka finally reached his necklace, turning into the Free Fighter in an instant. He forced his eyes open. It was eerily quiet, and Kurakvo was nowhere to be found. _Gone?_ Haruka scanned the surrounding area as best he could once again but found nothing. Kurakvo was gone.

 

Haruka sighed, taking a mental inventory of his injuries. His head was pounding, and he _really_ needed to wash out his eyes. Summoning a small amount of water to his hands to do just that, he continued to worry about Kurakvo’s abrupt disappearance. _What was that about? Did he give up? He had me; I don’t understand…why—?_ Finally able to see, he scanned himself properly for more injuries. He could see a number of dark bruises already forming, and he was sure there was some ghastly (but luckily not deep) gash on his neck. Makoto was going to be beside himself—

 

Haruka felt as if he was suddenly drenched in cold water as all of the pieces fell into place. _What if Kurakvo simply wasn’t_ ready _to kill me yet? He never did answer my question…Oh god, Makoto—!_ Countless possibilities plagued him as he propelled himself back up the street, racing to Makoto’s house. _Please, please,_ please _be safe!_

 

\----((~*~))----

 

_“Woah, calm down. I can see that your imminent destruction has addled your wits, so let’s just make this quick.”_ Makoto felt as if he was in a fog. _What…is that…Haru? Haru!_ His panic grew as he watched himself press Haruka more forcefully against a car, terror increasing exponentially as he produced a dark, very sharp-looking knife and pressed it to Haruka’s neck.

 

_“Damn you,”_ Haruka spat, and Makoto froze for a moment in shock. He’d never seen such a high degree of hatred from Haruka directed at him before.

 

_Haru, I’m sorry!_ he tried to wail, but it was no use. _I don’t know what I’m doing—!_ “ _It’s been a pleasure, Haru-chan,”_ he heard himself say, and he felt the panic building up in him reach a critical level.

 

_Haru! Haruka, **NO!**_

 

“Makoto?” Makoto’s eyes shot open. A worse-for-wear-looking Haruka loomed over him, worry and concern written all over his features. “Are you alright?”

 

“Haru? What…?” he sat up in bed, taking in his current, perfectly normal surroundings. _Another nightmare._ “Yeah, I just…had the weirdest dream…I—“ Makoto’s words were cut off as Haruka suddenly wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck, pulling him close.

 

“You’re not hurt?” Haruka whispered, and Makoto was surprised to hear fear tingeing his words.

 

“I’m fine, Haru,” Makoto replied reassuringly, still confused but wrapping his arms around Haruka’s waist anyway. They stayed like that for a long moment as Haruka seemed to assure himself of Makoto’s existence, nuzzling against his neck gently. Makoto held him tighter. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with Haruka, but he knew that he wanted to fix it. Immediately.

 

“Thank god,” Haruka whispered before he pulled away, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It was then that Makoto noticed how hurt Haruka was. He gasped, taking in his battered and beaten form.

 

“ _Haruka,_ what—?”

 

“Makoto,” Haruka said suddenly, cutting him off. His worried expression had melted away into one of determined resolve, his blue eyes reflecting his certainty. “There’s something very important that we need to talk about.”

 

Makoto felt a gradual sense of panic growing in his lower belly. Something was off; Haruka had never acted to… _volatile_ before—

 

“We can’t see each other anymore.”

 

\---((To Be Continued!))---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sorry to say I must break the bad news that this story on AO3 is officially caught up to its counterparts on ffnet and tumblr...BUT may I appease you by saying the new chapter is written and just needs to be typed? :D


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

Makoto stared at Haruka in shock as his words slowly sank in. He couldn’t have heard correctly. “What…?”

 

“We can’t see each other anymore,” Haruka repeated, his face composed into an emotionless mask, “I’m sorry.”

 

Makoto’s brow furrowed in confusion. None of this was making any sense. “But you just…why—?”

 

“This is for the best…it’s just not going to work out; it’s better if you don’t know any more than that,” Haruka replied succinctly, getting off the bed with marked effort. “I’ll go.”

 

“Wait…” Makoto said, still feeling poleaxed, as he watched Haruka turn to go. As Haruka took a step away, a wide range of emotions suddenly hit Makoto all at once: fear, sadness, confusion. _Everything’s moving too fast—!_ “ _Wait!_ ” he said loudly before lunging forward and taking Haruka’s hand, holding him there. “Haru, you can’t—“

 

“Makoto, can’t we just—“

 

“ _No,_ Haruka!” Makoto yelled emphatically, scrambling out of bed and taking Haruka’s other hand in his. When he saw how unsteady Haruka was on his feet he thought better of it however, forcing him to settle back on the bed. “No,” he repeated vehemently in a calmer tone, “We can’t, Haru. Not like this. Not with no explanation.” His fervent tone suddenly disappeared, and Haruka could see the tears glistening behind Makoto’s emerald gaze as his voice became unsteady with emotion. “Is it something I did?” he asked softly.

 

Haruka almost had to physically restrain himself from pulling Makoto into his arms. “No,” he answered instead, pulling his hands away to clench them into fists. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

“Then, why—“

 

“I can’t tell you.” Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to let his confusion melt into anger. “I’d like an explanation, Haru,” he said in what he hoped was a steady, neutral voice. “You…you still have feelings for me right?”

 

Haruka hesitated for a moment before deciding to tell the truth. Makoto would know if he was lying anyways. “…Yes.”

 

“Then…I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s…kind of complicated,” Haruka tried to hedge, not wanting to endanger Makoto any more than he already had.

 

Makoto tentatively reached for his hand again. “Well, maybe if you started from the beginning, I could—“

 

Haruka pulled his hand away. “I can’t.”

 

Makoto felt his calm demeanor crack a little. “But—“

 

_“I can’t.”_

 

“Haru—“

 

“ _Dammit_ , Makoto, I said I _can’t!_ ” Haruka cursed, and Makoto recoiled as if he’d struck him, clearly hurt. Haruka swore again, confusedly running his hand through his hair as he tried to decide what to do. “I…I’m sorry, I mean, I—“ he sighed again. “This is fucked.” He stared down at the bedspread in frustration, completely at a loss. Why did Makoto have to be so insistent? He was in _danger_ because of him; it would be better if he just cut ties with Haruka entirely, at the very least until Kurakvo was defeated. He didn’t want to entangle Makoto in this hazardous life he secretly led, although apparently it was too late not to involve him at all. But he could stop it right now. He wouldn’t hurt Makoto. So, it just wasn’t going to work, simple as that. Now, if only he could get Makoto to accept that as an explanation and just let him leave; he needed him to be _safe_ —

 

Haruka flinched as Makoto tentatively cupped his cheek in his hand, pulling his chin up so their eyes met. “Haruka…” Makoto started, his green eyes sincere as well as full of concern and worry, “Just tell me.” He brought his other hand up, framing Haruka’s cheeks in his hands. “Please tell me.” He took a shaky breath before leaning forward, gently brushing his lips against Haruka’s. “Please.”

 

Haruka looked once more into Makoto’s pained expression before looking downwards. He could feel the tension and turmoil wracking Makoto’s body through the tense grip of his fingertips. _Makoto…if only you knew… This is for your sake; I have to keep you safe._ Haruka looked back up at Makoto in that moment, struck by the look mirrored in his eyes: it was an expression both pleading and determined, simultaneously begging Haruka to tell him and yet promising he wasn’t going to give up easily. Haruka bit his lip, torn. Makoto was in danger because of him; that was true. And if he told him why…

 

Well, he’d still be in danger anyway, wouldn’t he? The Master of Darkness already knew who Haruka was; telling Makoto wouldn’t change that. Things couldn’t get worse for Makoto now, as long as he was with Haruka. The only way to truly protect him was to get Makoto away from him, and it appeared Makoto wasn’t going to give up without a fight. Telling him _would_ bring Makoto closer to this world of monsters than he would like, but…maybe if he told Makoto the truth, he could convince him that they needed to be apart, that it was the surest way he’d be out of harm’s way.

 

With that thought in mind, he took a deep breath, steeling himself. “I’m the Free Fighter,” Haruka mumbled in a voice barely above a whisper.

 

“…What?” Makoto asked, brow furrowing slightly at Haruka’s even-quieter-than-usual tone.

 

Haruka closed his eyes for a moment before trying again, speaking clearly. “I’m the Free Fighter,” he said again, and Makoto’s eyes widened, his hands falling from Haruka’s face in surprise. Nervous, Haruka continued his explanation. “I’m the Free Fighter, and I think…the Master of Darkness knows who I am. He’s hurting you because of me, and I can’t put you in danger like that. I won’t let that happen anymore.”

 

Upon hearing Haruka’s confession, a variety of questions flooded Makoto’s mind at once; however, there was one that surged quickly to the front: “But how does breaking up fix that?”

 

Haruka tried his best to explain. “He’s going after you because you’re important to me, so if we stop seeing each other and he no longer thinks I care about you, he’ll leave you alone. You’ll be safe.”

 

“Sure, I’ll be safe…as well as completely and utterly miserable,” Makoto added with a tinge of an edge to his voice. His saint-like patience could only handle so much stress, and tales of the Master of Darkness affecting his love life finally pushed him over his limit.

 

Haruka looked at him incredulously. “Makoto, you don’t understand—“

 

“No, I _do_ understand!” Makoto said, abruptly pulling Haruka forward into his arms, holding him closely against his chest. “You’re trying to protect me Haru; I understand that. But understand _this._ If being safe means not being by your side, then I never want to be safe again!” He buried his face against Haruka’s neck, nuzzling his ear tenderly. “All I want is Haru,” he whispered passionately, “Always.”

 

Haruka wanted nothing more than to melt against Makoto, to give in and be comforted by his warm, protective embrace. However, he resisted the urge; he had to. “Idiot,” he responded just as fiercely, pulling back enough so that he could look into Makoto’s eyes. His blue eyes sparkled with emotion as he brought up a hand to brush Makoto’s hair out of his face. “Don’t you realize that it _has_ to be this way? If something happened to you…if something happened to you, I…I—“ Makoto couldn’t take seeing the overwhelming despair reflected in Haruka’s eyes for an instant longer, and he leaned forward, frantically pressing his lips to his. He poured all of his devotion and fervor into the kiss, trying to assure Haruka without words that he recognized the danger; he just didn’t give a damn.

 

He pulled back, his expression serious and intense. “I can’t live without you, Haru.”

 

“And I can’t live without _you_ , which is why—“

 

“Haruka.” Makoto said sternly, in a tone that left no room for argument, “I don’t care if the devil himself is after you; you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

 

“But—“

 

Makoto put a finger to his lips. “And the Master of Darkness won’t get rid of me that easily either. I’m here to stay, Haru-chan. With you.”

 

Haruka felt his resolve finally crumble as Makoto gave him one of his soft smiles. “Makoto,” he whispered, and Makoto closed the distance between them once again, sealing his lips over Haruka’s. He fell back on the bed, settling Haruka on top of him as he pressed kiss after languid kiss to his lips. He gently ran his hands over Haruka’s back, wanting to assure Haruka of his presence, of _him._ Haruka pulled back after a moment, smiling fondly down at Makoto.

 

“You’re surprisingly stubborn; did you know that?”

 

Makoto was sure that the smile that graced his features in response looked really stupid, but he didn’t care. “I hide it well.” Makoto suddenly sobered, reaching up to brush a feather-light caress over a nasty bruise on Haruka’s temple. “Haru…so this is from…”

 

“Fighting with Kurakvo,” Haruka admitted, allowing Makoto to sit up and settling in his lap instead.

 

Makoto’s eyes widened in realization as his hands automatically curled around Haruka’s waist. “And you always knew about what happened with the Free Fighter before me because—“

 

“I did it myself,” Haruka finished, watching the emotions play across Makoto’s features with slight amusement. He knew that saying ‘Makoto was the Free Fighter’s number one fan’ was an understatement, and for him to find out that he and Haruka were the same person—

 

Makoto must’ve had the same realization, because at that moment he suddenly flushed a deep red. “Oh god Haru…all those times I obsessed over the Free Fighter…and we’ve even _played_ Free Fighter with the twins!”

 

“My Kurakvo was spot-on, by the way,” Haruka pointed out at the mention of that, and Makoto let out a bark of laughter.

 

“I believe you,” he said wholeheartedly, and his hands tightened at Haruka’s waist by an infinitesimal amount. “Wait a minute…” Makoto started, “You’ve always been jealous of the Free Fighter!” he exclaimed, “Haru…have you been jealous of _yourself?_ ”

 

Haruka flushed, tucking his head under Makoto’s chin so that he wouldn’t see. “…It’s complicated.”

 

Makoto let out a happy laugh before placing a sloppy kiss on Haruka’s cheek. “Haru-chan is so cute!” Haruka let him laugh, his blush only intensifying. It died down after a moment though, and Makoto cleared his throat. “Ne, Haru…” he started, and Haruka pulled back enough to look at Makoto, surprised to see his blush had returned, spreading across his cheeks and nose. “Could I…could I see you as the Free Fighter? I-I know you’re hurting right now, so it’s okay if you say no; I’m not quite sure how it works…” he trailed off, embarrassed.

 

In response, Haruka placed a chaste kiss to Makoto’s lips before disentangling himself from his lap. He stood next to the bed, reaching under his shirt for his ever-present dolphin necklace. Makoto watched in unbridled amazement as the water appeared out of nowhere, completely enveloping Haruka and transforming him into the Free Fighter. He reached out, tentatively running the overly-long, shimmery blue scarf through his fingertips. “Haru…I… _wow_ …”

 

Haruka was glad his scarf covered most of his face; he could feel his blush burning even his ears from the way Makoto was staring at him with such unabashed admiration and wonder. He suddenly stood, using his grip on the scarf to pull Haruka close to him. He just barely brushed Haruka’s temple with his lips before bringing them to his ear. “You’re beautiful, Haru-chan,” he whispered, and Haruka shivered in response, allowing himself to show off just a little bit. A few tendrils of water slid up his arm, pushing gently at Makoto’s chest so that he sat back down on the bed. Makoto continued to stare as the water seemed to dance around Haruka’s body, listening to his every command before disappearing entirely.

 

“I…I have so many questions,” Makoto admitted shyly as the Free Fighter moved to sit next to him on the bed.

 

“I’d love to hear them,” Haruka replied with a small smile, taking Makoto’s hand. “Just as long as we get _some_ sleep.”

 

\---((Several, Several Hours Later))---

 

Somewhere, deep in the recesses of Makoto’s subconscious, Kurakvo couldn’t stop laughing. Here he had sat, barely conscious, fighting to stay awake while Makoto was, hoping against hope that whatever random reason Haruka had to break up with Makoto would work, when he’d heard the magic words that gave him the answer to all of his problems:

 

_His boyfriend was the Free Fighter._

He let out another bark of laughter; this new information made him feel positively gleeful. Everything suddenly made _sense._ Of _course_ he couldn’t control Makoto when Haruka slept over; it wasn’t their _love,_ it was the fact that he’s his arch enemy! The irony was almost too much. Sure, Makoto’s love and his own inexplicably bizarre attachment to Haruka was still causing the majority of his problems, but those issues could now easily be remedied. _Nothing_ was more powerful than his hatred for the Free Fighter. _Nothing._ Putting the two together simply meant that any of his lingering, confusing thoughts could easily be cast aside.

 

Kurakvo’s laughter took on a maniacal edge; the excitement from this latest development left him feeling more powerful than he’d felt in weeks. He needed to take proper advantage of this. Nothing could stop him now. Although it was said that love could conquer all, it certainly couldn’t hold a candle to the feelings of loathing he harbored for the Free Fighter.

 

Haruka was as good as dead.

 

\---((To Be Continued!))---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are officially, officially caught up, this being the new chapter. I will try to update soon! :D


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! I can do nothing but apologize for the extreme delay. Whereas summer usually means more free time, for me it unfortunately means that work becomes a place of socialization instead of a place for quiet concentration -. – As an added excuse, I also climbed Mt. Fuji and went on vacation…? I dunno; even I am super frustrated at this lateness. 
> 
> If you’re still out there, I sure do appreciate it. (And thank you for your comments and kudos!) Please enjoy!
> 
> And don’t kill me.

_Chapter Nine_

Makoto stared at the innocent-looking ingredients spread out before him on Haruka’s kitchen counter. _This isn’t going to be that hard,_ he reassured himself, slowly reaching for a pan, _I’m just cooking dinner._

Just cooking dinner. Makoto laughed softly to himself at his private joke. For him, no meal was as easy to make as ‘just cooking’ it. Makoto had to really work hard when he wanted to cook something edible. Thanks to Haruka, he’d become relatively proficient at making mackerel, but he knew that Haruka was just being nice when he said that it was delicious. Makoto knew that Haruka could make mackerel a hundred times better than his. He stared down at the pan in determination. Haruka had gone to the aquatic center to do some laps; Makoto had said that he would take care of dinner. However, what Haruka _didn’t_ know was how intricate of a dinner Makoto was planning.

 

Only yesterday Haruka had told him his greatest secret…that he was the Free Fighter. Makoto still couldn’t quite believe it. Haruka had been wary at first, but luckily Makoto had convinced him that it was okay to talk to him about it, to stay with him. The two had stayed up for hours talking, and Makoto still had more questions. He couldn’t get enough of listening to what Haruka had to say; the fact that _Haru_ was the _Free Fighter…_ he wanted to know everything and more. Despite his own excitement, he knew that Haruka was clearly worried about the Master of Darkness…and yet Makoto couldn’t bring himself to be overly concerned. He was confident in Haruka’s abilities, even if Haruka was not. So, he wanted to show Haruka how grateful he was, how much he supported him…which was why he wanted to make him this special dinner. It was a small gesture, but he knew Haruka would understand. He always did. With that thought in mind, he tentatively reached for the dial on the burner. _I’ve got lots of time; surely I can do this…for Haru, I can do anything—_

_You know, it’s almost sickening how much you love him._

Makoto jumped in surprise, spinning around to face the empty room. No one was there. “Strange,” he murmured to himself as he slowly turned back around, “I could’ve sworn I’d just heard someone…” Shaking off his sudden uneasiness, Makoto reached for the mackerel, regaining his concentration. He couldn’t screw up the mackerel; it was Haruka’s favorite part—

 

_Scratch that; it_ is _sickening. I think I may vomit._

“Who’s there?” Makoto exclaimed, clearly spooked as he turned around again, knife unsteady in his hand.

 

_Calm down, Makoto,_ Makoto heard a voice drawl, but he still couldn’t see anyone. _There’s no reason to freak out._

Needless to say, Makoto was freaking out. “S-Shut up! Show yourself!”

 

_I already am._

Makoto’s knife dipped slightly as he confusedly scanned the room once again. “No you’re not…unless you’re a ghost?!” He shakily raised the knife again.

 

Makoto heard an audible sigh come from out of nowhere. _I’m not a ghost you scaredy cat; I’m you._

Makoto’s panicked thoughts ground to a halt. “What?”

 

_I said, I’m you. Now calm down already and put that away before we get hurt._ To Makoto’s utter amazement and horror his hand started moving of its own accord, firmly setting the knife back on the counter. He stared at his hand for an instant before his thoughts whirred to life again, dizzying him with the sudden return of panic and confusion. “I…How—?”

 

_You’re not alone, Makoto. You haven’t been for a very long time._ Suddenly, Makoto found himself having the inexplicable urge to grin despite his feelings of bewilderment and turmoil. _But now it’s my turn to take the wheel._

Makoto’s hands started to move on their own again, and he frantically gripped the counter on reflex, straining to control his own body. “I don’t understand.”

 

_You don’t have to understand._

“Who are you!?” Makoto snapped, his fear finally shifting into anger and frustration as his grip on the counter tightened, his knuckles turning white.

 

_That’s right; even after all these years, we still haven’t been properly introduced yet._ Makoto looked at his reflection in the small kitchen window in front of him; he could see the corner of his lip upturned in a mischievous smile. “The name’s Kurakvo,” he heard himself say without his permission, “Master of Darkness.”

 

Makoto’s grip on the counter slackened from shock, and he watched in the window as his body slowly shifted out of his control, feeling himself fading towards a mysteriously welcoming darkness. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said, “I’ve got a date with your boyfriend. You know, the Free Fighter? You talked at great length about it last night. I’m sure he’s _dying_ to see me.”

 

Makoto’s panic returned, spiking to a whole new level as the implications of what he was hearing fully washed over him. _Haru…what have I done—!_

“Haru… _no!_ ” Makoto exclaimed aloud, regaining control of his body with a jolt and covering his mouth with his hands…as if that would stop whatever was happening, as if he could somehow manually keep the Master of Darkness at bay.

 

_Now now, don’t be like that,_ Makoto heard in his head, and his hands slowly came to gently rest on the counter top. _I’ll take good care of him._ Kurakvo looked at Makoto’s reflection in the window, a cruel smirk gracing his lips. “I promise.”

 

\---((Several Hours Later))---

 

“I’m home,” Haruka called out, taking off his shoes as he entered his house. He took a deep breath through his nose, taking in the mouth-watering scents that permeated the air. “Makoto?” he called out, following his nose to the kitchen. He found him there, facing away from him as he cut vegetables on the counter. Makoto turned to face him, his green eyes alight with a warm smile.

 

“Welcome home, Haru-chan,” he said, and Haruka came to stand next to him, examining the intricate, nearly-complete meal spread out before him on the counter.

 

“Makoto,” Haruka said in amazement, “You did this?”

 

“Yep!” he replied cheerfully, finishing what he was cutting before setting the knife down and wrapping his arms around Haruka’s waist. “I wanted to do something special for you, Haru.” He leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. “So I figured I’d try to cook you dinner…if doesn’t look too horrible, does it?” he asked with a rueful smile.

 

“It looks perfect,” Haruka said, even though he wasn’t looking at the food, “but you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“But I wanted to,” Makoto replied immediately, pulling Haruka even closer to him, “I wanted to show you how grateful I am to you for opening up to me, to let you know how much I support you…even though knowing my cooking skills, it’ll probably taste terrible…”

 

Instead of replying with words Haruka simply rested a hand on Makoto’s chest, conveying with his expression how much he appreciated Makoto, that he was sure it would taste delicious—

 

Wait a minute. Haruka’s brows came together in a small frown as he noticed something different behind Makoto’s tender gaze. There was something off, but Haruka couldn’t quite put his finger on it…

 

But in the next instant it was gone, and Haruka let himself completely relax as Makoto smiled gently, meeting his lips in another affectionate kiss.

 

“Actually,” Makoto said with a small chuckle as he brought Haruka’s other hand up to rest on his shoulder, “maybe I should show you my appreciation in a _different_ way first…as an appetizer.” Haruka wasn’t given time to properly register his words or reply as Makoto suddenly swooped down on him, pressing his lips to his in a hard kiss. Haruka clutched at Makoto’s shoulders on reflex as he was suddenly pressed back into the counter, while Makoto’s kisses became more forceful and insistent. He made a noise against Makoto’s lips as Makoto’s hands shifted, one slipping under his shirt while the other ghosted over the waistband of his shorts. He felt the sharp edge of the counter digging into his lower back as Makoto refused to relent, slipping his tongue past his lips. Haruka couldn’t say why, but little warning bells were sounding in his head, urging him to stop Makoto. He started to listen, to slide his hands down to push against Makoto’s chest—

 

And then Makoto shifted his stance, forcing Haruka’s legs apart and pressing his knee firmly between them. Haruka’s mind went completely blank as he gasped, hands slowly sliding upwards to tangle in Makoto’s hair. Makoto broke off their kiss, and Haruka continued to try and fail to catch his breath as Makoto left a path of searing kisses down his neck.

 

“I always wanted to see you like this,” Makoto said in a roughened voice, tugging at the collar of Haruka’s T-shirt to lave at his collarbone, “just once.”

 

Haruka struggled to make sense of Makoto’s words through his lust-filled haze. Makoto placed one last hot kiss to his neck before pulling back enough to stare into Haruka’s eyes, a playful smirk gracing his lips. “But once is enough, I’m afraid.”

 

Haruka felt as if he had been doused in cold water when he saw that smirk. He knew that smirk; he saw it practically every day. However, he usually saw it framed by a pair of shiny sunglasses and a leather jacket—

 

It was only thanks to Haruka’s quick reflexes and training that he wasn’t eviscerated on the spot; the instant he saw the knife coming down his body took over, forcing Makoto back so he could spin out of the way. Haruka stared at Makoto from a safe distance away, watching with growing astonishment as Makoto’s face contorted into a dark, malicious, and very un-Makoto-like expression. He’d seen that face before, too…

 

“What’s wrong, Haru-chan? You and Makoto have never been a little _rough?_ ” He let out a small chuckle that quickly broke out into full blown wicked, undeniably _evil_ laughter.

 

Haruka couldn’t make sense of what was happening. Standing before him was clearly the Master of Darkness, he had no doubt. But it was _Makoto._ “What is this?” he demanded, still keeping a safe distance just in case, “Why do you look like Makoto?”

 

The (undoubtedly fake) Makoto let out another peal of laughter. “Look like? I _am_ Makoto; at least his body is mine to borrow…for now. But once _you’re_ out of the way, he’ll be completely overcome by darkness; you can’t protect your precious love from himself! The person you value most will be destroyed, this body will be mine, and _no one_ will be able to stop me!” He threw the knife back to the counter, fixing Haruka with a maniacal, evil grin that did _not_ suit Makoto at all. “You really made it easier by telling me who you were…although I’m a bit disappointed that I didn’t figure it out myself…” He made a ‘tsking’ sound as he scrutinized Haruka, staring deeply into his ocean blue eyes. “You really do have unique eyes; I should’ve known…” He shook off his sudden thoughtfulness after another moment, clapping his hands together as if he had just decided something. “Oh well! It doesn’t matter now anyways. Are you ready to die, Free Fighter?”

 

“You bastard,” Haruka spat in reply, shaking his head vehemently in adamant refusal of Kurakvo’s words. “You’re _lying!_ ” He reached for his necklace, transforming as he flew past the fake Makoto and out of the house. The more Kurakvo spoke, the less Haruka believed him. This simply couldn’t be. He didn’t know what trick Kurakvo was pulling: how he had found out, where he had taken the real Makoto, how he had made himself _look like_ Makoto, but that’s what it was. A trick. It _had_ to be. If it wasn’t—

 

Haruka shook himself again as he stared down the now transformed Master of Darkness outside his house, stopping that line of thought. The sheer notion of that was ludicrous; it was not even worth considering. There were more important things to worry about. Like Makoto.

 

“I’m not lying, Haru,” Kurakvo said, approaching Haruka with his hands out in a placating gesture. “So unless you want Makoto to get hurt, you should just give up and—“

 

Haruka bristled at the threat. “What have you _done_ to him? Where is he?”

 

“He’s right here!” Kurakvo replied in a seemingly sincere tone, pointing at his chest, “You saw him yourself—“

 

“ _Liar!_ ” Haruka shouted, firing a blast of hot water straight at Kurakvo’s chest. Kurakvo dodged his shot easily, shaking his head in dismay. “Oh Haru, you’re being so difficult…I should’ve just killed you when I had the chance—“ Kurakvo cut himself off, suddenly flipping backwards to avoid a deadly spear of water that would’ve pierced him right through the heart. “Woah now! Careful! You don’t want to kill Makoto, do you?”

 

“Shut up!” Haruka yelled in reply, his usual composure completely lost in his anger and concern for Makoto. He refused to allow Kurakvo to stop moving as he shot wave after wave of watery spikes into his path. “Where _is_ he?” Kurakvo winced as a spike caught him on the ankle, causing him to stumble for an instant. Haruka pressed his advantage, unleashing a wave with such powerful force that it sent Kurakvo sprawling to the ground, his head smacking face first into the pavement. He sat up, coughing up blood. Haruka grabbed him by the jacket, yanking him up so that they were nose-to-nose. “Where. _is he._ ” he repeated threateningly.

 

Kurakvo let out a sound that was half cough, half laugh. “You know, at this rate, you really _are_ going to kill him.”

 

Haruka let out a loud cry of frustration in response, hurling Kurakvo away from him with all of his strength. He landed against a tree at backbreaking force, sliding slowly down the trunk to rest at its base. One of the lenses fell out of his sunglasses, and a sparkling green eye glittered at Haruka with malicious intent. Kurakvo spit out more blood before grinning, his teeth red-stained. “As perfect as I think it would be to have you live the rest of your life with the guilt of killing your lover hanging over you…” He stood, nonchalantly brushing debris off of his jeans as if he had done no more than trip and fall. “…I really can’t allow you to do that.”

 

Haruka closed his eyes as his worry, anger, and frustration reached a boiling point. “Fine,” he said, his voice as unforgiving as steel, “I’ll just kill you and find Makoto myself.”

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

_“Fine. I’ll just kill you and find Makoto myself.”_

Makoto gradually came to, finding himself facing a familiar situation. _Ah…the nightmare again,_ he thought dully, slowly regaining his senses after what felt like a very long, peaceful sleep in quiet darkness. The scene was the same as it had always been: he was fighting the Free Fighter, powerless to control himself—

 

Wait a minute.

 

_“Ouch, harsh words…too bad you refuse to realize that if you kill me, all Makoto will be is a dead body,”_ he heard himself taunt before he sprung out of the way of a watery jet that was moving so fast it would’ve impaled him had it connected.

 

_“Just shut up and die already,”_ the Free Fighter spat, relentless in his swift attacks that left Makoto little time to recover. He felt himself lift off the ground, taking to the sky like it was as natural as breathing.

 

_“Sorry to disappoint,”_ he heard himself say as twin columns of darkness poured from his hands, heading straight for the Free Fighter.

 

_Straight for Haru._

_Haru!!_ Makoto cried, panicking as he watched Haruka roll away from the danger before taking to the sky as well. Everything that had happened before he lost consciousness suddenly came back to him in a rush. _He_ was the Master of Darkness; _he_ was trying to kill Haru.

 

And it appeared that there was nothing he could do about it.

 

_“Your rage is making you sloppy, Haru,”_ he taunted, catching the end of Haruka’s whip with a darkness-covered hand as it lashed past his shoulder. However, the water simply flowed out of his hand, harmlessly reforming at the handle in Haruka’s. In the split second it took for the whip to reform, Makoto rushed forward, grabbing both of the upper edges of Haruka’s scarf in each hand, pulling them tightly so that it cut off his oxygen. Haruka dropped his whip handle as he reached for the scarf, fighting to breathe.

 

Makoto smirked. _“Sloppy_ and _weak,”_ he commented, using his grip on the scarf to pull Haruka from his watery perch, sending him careening to the ground. Haruka managed to slow his fall with some upward streams of water, but he still hit the pavement hard, rolling several times before landing on his back. Makoto was on top of him in an instant. _“I have you.”_

 

_No…_ Makoto thought brokenly, watching his hand reach out of its own accord to pin Haruka down by the neck. His other hand raised high in the air; he could feel the darkness gathering in his hand for the finishing blow—

 

**_NO!_ **

 

\---((~*~))---

 

Kurakvo suddenly let go of Haruka, leaping back from him and clutching at his head. “…ru…”

 

Haruka scrambled to his feet, fruitlessly looking for his whip as Kurakvo inexplicably fell to a knee. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but this was _it;_ this was _clearly_ his chance—

 

Foregoing the whip, Haruka deepened his fighting stance instead, holding his arm outstretched in front of him with his palm facing the struggling Master of Darkness. A blue light started gathering at the center, slowly gaining power—

 

“Ha…ru…”

 

Haruka’s brows narrowed in confusion; did he just hear something? He shook it off. It didn’t matter…just a few more seconds—

 

_“Haru.”_ He distinctly heard it that time, and Haruka’s eyes locked onto Kurakvo’s one eye that was now visible through the broken sunglasses. All traces of malevolence had disappeared from his brilliantly green gaze, and his sneer had melted into a tender smile.

 

**_Makoto?_ **

“Ma—“ But it was too late; Haruka released the beam, staring wide-eyed as it raced through the darkness, filling it with an overpoweringly bright watery blue light.

 

\---((To Be Continued!))---


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I’m just going to start implying an apology every time I update; you guys deserved this weeks ago, especially where I left it. My excuses are thus: I’ve actually been doing work at work lately (lol), and after episode 11 I was kinda…scared to write anything lol. My feels were all over and I didn’t want to accidentally angst when I shouldn’t be angsting so SORRY FOR THE DELAY HERE YOU GO HAVE A NICE LONG CHAPTER :D
> 
> (AND thank you for your comments and kudos, I love them all)

_Chapter Ten_

Time seemed to stop for Haruka as the blue light faded and his eyes readjusted after the sudden brightness. He had pulled the shot; he _knew_ he did. He had made sure he missed.

 

So then why was the Master of Darkness lying splayed out on the ground, unmoving? If it really _was_ Makoto…

 

The look that Kurakvo had given him before he had attacked flashed before his mind’s eye once again, and there was no mistaking it—it _was_ Makoto.

 

Forcing himself to focus on that thought alone, Haruka ignored all of the other emotions plaguing him and sprinted the short distance to his boyfriend’s side. He wasn’t moving. Haruka knelt beside him, pulling his head and shoulders gently onto his lap as he checked him over. A red, angry slash of red sliced across his chest, cutting through his now-ripped leather jacket and biting into his shoulder. As Haruka held him, he watched as his Master of Darkness outfit melted away, reverting into his normal clothes.

 

Haruka’s panic level skyrocketed, and he resisted the urge to shake him, gripping his good shoulder tightly with one hand instead while the other held him close. “Makoto. _Makoto!_ Wake up!”

 

Makoto continued to lie there motionless. Common sense finally overrode Haruka’s shock and he set Makoto down flat, checking his breathing and pulse. Both were there…barely. Haruka stared at him for a moment, unsure of the best course of action. He shouldn’t move him like this; he needed to be taken to the hospital. But he couldn’t very well do _that_ , how was he supposed to explain what had happened? He’d fired a light beam at his boyfriend and nearly killed him because he was the Master of Darkness? That wouldn’t fly. But if he didn’t get _some_ medical attention soon, he’d never make it…

 

Haruka lifted up Makoto’s shirt, examining his chest once again. Upon closer inspection, it didn’t look as deep as he’d initially thought. He—

 

Haruka’s thoughts derailed as Makoto gave a tiny cough, his head shifting ever-so-slightly. “Haru…chan…”

 

Haruka shifted closer to his face immediately, tentatively caressing his cheek. “Makoto…” But it was no use; he’d passed out again. Haruka’s blue eyes hardened in determination. He could handle this; he had to. His whole world was at stake. If he lost Makoto…

 

“Don’t you die,” Haruka whispered fiercely, struggling to drape Makoto over his back as gently as he could before slowly standing up. “You hear me? You can’t die,” he continued feverishly as he delicately took to the sky. “We can’t live without each other, remember? I swear I’ll fix this, so don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me. I’ll protect you, so just…stay with me. I love you too much to ever let you go…Makoto…”

 

\---((Later))---

 

It was a long night. Haruka managed to stop Makoto’s bleeding and cleaned his wounds as best he could, but the worst was far from over. Makoto hadn’t stirred once since Haruka had brought him home, and despite his now slightly more-steady pulse and breathing, Haruka couldn’t keep his more nightmarish thoughts away. If he died…but no, he couldn’t live in a world without Makoto. His best friend was going to be right beside him no matter what for the rest of his days. Focusing on that thought alone, Haruka tended to Makoto well into the early hours, sitting at his bedside and clutching his hand tightly. He checked his pulse every few minutes, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. As the sun began to peek around the edges of Haruka’s bedroom curtains, Haruka’s eyes started to close; his head swayed to the side as he drifted off in the chair, his hand never lessening its grip.

 

\---((~*~))---

 

_Haruka was standing at the ocean’s edge with Makoto, hand in hand as they admired the fading sunset. The water gently brushed against their bare feet as the sand shifted beneath them, comforting them both with its familiar presence. Haruka gripped Makoto’s hand tighter._

_“Makoto…” Haruka started, turning away from the sun to face Makoto with a faint smile. Makoto smiled back widely, his green eyes sparkling in the fading light._

_“Haru,” he replied, reaching forward with his free hand to cup Haru’s cheek. “You know I love you, right?”_

_Haruka felt warmth surge out from the center of his chest, sending tingling sensations to the tips of his toes. He nodded as Makoto stepped closer to him._

_“And do you love me too?”_

_Haruka made a noise of assent, his head automatically tilting up to line with Makoto’s lips. “I do…I love you so much, Makoto.”_

_Makoto’s lips paused millimeters from his, his lips suddenly twisting into a cruel smile. “Good. Then be a good boyfriend and die for me.”_

_“Wha—“ Haruka’s confusion quickly gave way to shock as a sharp feeling of white hot pain emanated from his stomach. He looked down and saw nothing but darkness; he looked back up to see the Master of Darkness hovering over him, laughing with gleeful maliciousness as Haruka fell to his knees—_

Haruka’s eyes shot open with a start, panickedly searching the room for a moment while his mind continued to reel from his nightmare. _A dream,_ he assured himself, forcing himself to calm down, _it was just a nightmare. Makoto’s—_ Haruka’s thoughts faltered as his eyes settled on Makoto, still resting peacefully in his bed. _–still the Master of Darkness…_

Suddenly Makoto shifted in his sleep, and Haruka pushed his turbulent thoughts away yet again. _It doesn’t matter what he is,_ Haruka told himself fervently, _he’s still Makoto._ “Makoto,” Haruka said quietly, gently running his thumb over Makoto’s hand. “Makoto…can you hear me?”

 

Makoto made a small noise of protest, shifting restlessly in bed as he resisted consciousness. “Mmn…”

 

Haruka stood and gently pinned Makoto’s good shoulder in place, preventing him from shifting too roughly and injuring himself more. “Makoto.”

 

Makoto’s eyes finally opened, his pupils slowly focusing on Haruka leaning over him in concern. “Haru…chan? What—ah…” he winced in pain, and Haruka tried his best to keep him from moving anymore.

 

“Shh, it’s okay; don’t move, you’re hurt…” He settled down, and Haruka sat back down in the chair, leaning close to the bed as he took Makoto’s hand once again. “You got hurt pretty badly,” he muttered, looking away from Makoto as a flood of guilt washed over him. _He_ did this; _he_ had hurt Makoto.

 

“Haru,” he heard, and Haruka’s eyes snapped back to Makoto; he was surprised to see that Makoto was near tears.

 

“Haru…H-Haru I… _I’m_ …” Haruka suddenly knew what Makoto was trying to say, and he shushed him, gently caressing his cheek with his free hand.

 

“It’s okay,” he repeated, his blue eyes shimmering with rarely displayed tenderness and warmth, plus no small amount of worry, “you’re safe, I’m safe; everything’s fine…so just get better. Please.” He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Makoto’s brow, and by the time he’d settled back in the chair Makoto was asleep.

 

\---((The Next Day))---

 

The next day seemed to crawl by. Thanks to the miracle of the start of summer vacation, Mrs. Tachibana didn’t bat an eye when Haruka called to explain Makoto’s sudden disappearance and ask if it was okay if he stayed at his house for a while. She completely trusted him, which made him feel guiltier as he spent the rest of the day monitoring the health of her son, waking him long enough to make sure he stayed hydrated during these crucial hours of his convalescence. Long after night fell Haruka was reminded by his growling stomach that he hadn’t eaten since before the…incident, and he managed to convince himself to separate from Makoto long enough to make something quick to eat in the kitchen. Said food was quickly abandoned however, when he returned to his room to find Makoto wide awake and struggling to sit up, hissing in pain.

 

“Makoto, no!” Haruka chided, discarding his plate on his desk as he rushed to Makoto’s side, trying to push him gently back down into a lying position. “You shouldn’t be moving like that yet.”

 

“But Haru, I…ow…” his words trailed off into a groan, and he allowed Haruka to guide him back down onto the bed. He kept hold of Haruka’s hand. “What happened, exactly?” he asked tentatively. "I remember there was a bright blue light…”

 

Haruka tried to pull his hand away, but Makoto wouldn’t let him. “I…hurt you pretty badly,” Haruka explained guiltily, “I managed to keep from killing you at the last instant, but apparently it wasn’t enough…”

 

“It’s okay,” Makoto replied just as guiltily, “I deserved it. It probably would’ve been better if you’d have just killed me.”

 

“What?! Makoto—“

 

“ _I’m_ the Master of Darkness, Haru!” Makoto replied harshly, cutting him off roughly, “It’s been me all this time, hurting all these people; _me!_ Just…finish me off now before I cause any more damage…”

 

“Woah, Makoto, wait wait,” Haruka started, now covering Makoto’s hand with both of his. “None of this is your fault. You’ve done nothing wrong, Makoto; you’re just as much a victim as everyone else—“

 

 “Well it sure doesn’t feel like it,” Makoto muttered, breaking eye contact, “Not when I’m the one putting everyone in danger.”

 

“But you’re not!” Haruka replied emphatically, reaching over to force Makoto to look at him again.

 

Makoto’s expression was determined. “Well, if you won’t kill me, then I should just leave as soon as I can. If I can just get away from everyone, then no one would get hurt—“

 

“Makoto!” Haruka exclaimed again, cutting off Makoto’s guilt-ridden rant before he asked Haruka to kill him again. “Listen to me, please. You don’t have to go anywhere; I don’t _want_ you to go anywhere. You aren’t hurting anyone; the Master of Darkness is. Makoto is Makoto and Kurakvo is Kurakvo. I know that right now it _seems_ like you’re the same person, but you’re not. He’s using you.”

 

“But—“

 

“Do you feel him right now?”

 

Makoto paused. “N-No…”

 

“Is he controlling your actions right now?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then you’re okay, for now. Now is what matters. Think about now. Here…” Haruka stood, shifting Makoto on the bed with feather-light touches so he could lay down partially behind him, enfolding him in his protective embrace as best he could without aggravating his condition. “We’ll figure this out,” he whispered passionately in Makoto’s ear, “We’ll defeat him.”

 

Makoto finally relaxed and leaned against Haruka, giving in to his comforting presence. “I’m scared,” Makoto whispered sincerely, quietly.

 

Haruka knew that Makoto scared easily, but he could tell from that quiet, simple declaration that he’d never been more frightened than he was now. His grip tightened around Makoto’s hips. “I’ll protect you; I promise.” He gently nuzzled his nose against Makoto’s ear. “Just don’t leave me.”

 

\---((A Week Later))---

 

Thankfully, Makoto slowly started to get better. Slowly. With each passing day he was able to do more and more, much to Haruka’s immense relief…and chagrin. He was relieved beyond words that Makoto was on the mend and could now do all sorts of things that he couldn’t even think of doing just days prior, but some of the things he wanted to do, however…

 

“Thanks, Haru,” Makoto said as he handed his empty soup bowl to Haruka, who put it on the desk to be taken to the kitchen later. “I’m sorry for making you take care of me.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Haruka said with a soft smile, and Makoto opened the covers for him, inviting him onto the bed. Haruka gently joined him on the bed, delicately shifting so he lay lightly against Makoto’s good shoulder. Makoto wrapped his arm around him, snuggling him closer into his side.

 

“I know the reason isn’t the best, but I’ve really enjoyed spending all this time just the two of us,” Makoto said fondly. There was a moment of comfortable silence before he let out a long sigh. “But…I should probably go home tomorrow.”

 

“What?” Haruka said, alarmed, “but you’re still—“

 

“It’ll be okay, Haru; I’ll be careful,” Makoto replied, cutting off his protests, “I can walk short distances perfectly fine now, and besides, there’s nothing abnormal about me still coming over every day. And you can still make sure I get lots and lots of rest. I’ll be fine; I promise.”

 

“But…Ren and Ran—“

 

“I’ll make sure they keep their distance,” Makoto countered, soothingly running a hand over Haruka’s arm as he placated his worries. “I’ll still heal, and my family won’t think there’s anything happening out of the ordinary. Although…I will miss days of nothing but this,” he said with a happy sigh, nuzzling his face into Haruka’s neck. Haruka planted a gentle kiss to the side of his head, and Makoto looked up, eyes sparkling faintly with mischief. “I guess since I have to leave…what do you say to celebrating this milestone in my recovery with a proper send off?”

 

Haruka wasn’t even given a chance to reply as Makoto leaned over, closing the distance between their lips and kissing him insistently. The passion behind Makoto’s heated kiss caught Haruka off guard, allowing Makoto to shift as best he could to lean over him, one leg draped over Haruka to trap him on the bed. Haruka moaned in surprise as Makoto slipped his tongue past his lips, teasing him before pulling back to nibble on his lower lip gently. Haruka’s arms wound around Makoto’s back, holding onto his shirt as Makoto continued to tease, his lips leaving bruising kisses down Haruka’s neck. A hand found its way under Haruka’s shirt, paying great attention to the dips and hard lines of Haruka’s abdomen.

 

“Makoto…” Haruka murmured, but Makoto wouldn’t relent, his hand tracing up his chest, dragging Haruka’s shirt up as he almost lazily pinched Haruka’s nipple between thumb and forefinger. Haruka gasped in surprise, and Makoto laughed lightly.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Haru-chan,” Makoto commented, coming back up to stare into Haruka’s eyes.

 

“…drop the –chan,” was all Haruka could think to reply, blushing heavily as Makoto laughed again before bringing his lips back to Haruka’s. Haruka’s mind was racing, and he was quickly losing his ability to think as Makoto’s hands trailed all over him, driving him to distraction. However, as Makoto shifted once again, using his knee to shift Haruka’s legs apart and press against him lightly, one thing rang clearly through Haruka’s mind:

 

_“I always wanted to see you like this; just once.”_

 

“Makoto, stop!” Haruka said suddenly, abruptly pulling his lips away from Makoto’s and stopping his advances with both hands on his shoulders. Makoto winced in pain, and Haruka immediately let go of him upon realizing that he was aggravating his injury. Makoto looked down at him, confusion mirrored in his emerald eyes.

 

“Haru, what’s wrong?” he questioned, allowing Haruka to maneuver him so that he rested back at his side.

 

“…we shouldn’t overdo it,” was all Haruka could say in reply, leaning his head on Makoto’s shoulder as if in apology. “You need to get better. For now, let’s just…rest a bit?”

 

Makoto agreed automatically, putting his arm back around Haruka as the two settled down for a nap. They probably shouldn’t be acting so… _enthusiastic_ while he was still injured, that was true. So then why couldn’t he help but feel like he was being rejected?

 

Meanwhile, Haruka was feeling anything but tired as he tried to sort through his confused emotions. _I shouldn’t have stopped him,_ he thought guiltily, subconsciously snuggling deeper into Makoto’s embrace. _But at the same time, to do anything like_ that _right now…it’s too dangerous. I’m sorry Makoto,_ he apologized mentally, closing his eyes to try and sleep, _I will fix this, and we’ll be together, just the two of us. I promise._

\---((The Next Night))---

 

  _I don’t understand,_ Makoto thought as he lay in his own bed, alone for the first time in a week. He stared at the ceiling, running through what had happened yesterday over and over again. _He seemed like he wanted to do more, and I know he felt bad because I’m hurt, but he seemed a little_ too _guilty…Could he have…? Nah._ He rolled over, allowing his eyes to close and his mind to drift as he started to fall asleep. _He said that I’m not the Master of Darkness; he knows the difference. He loves_ me. _I’d never hurt him. Not Haru. But still…I’ll have to ask him about it tomorrow…_

_Oh come on; isn’t it obvious? He’s totally scared of you…well scared of me really. I was rather forceful with him before._

Upon hearing _that_ voice resound through his head, Makoto shot up in bed before wincing from the sudden movement. He gripped his sheets, wide awake. “The Master of Darkness…” he murmured, panic increasing.

 

_You know, you can just call me Kurakvo. You’ve earned the right, being the original host of my future body and all._

“W-Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Makoto asked, voice shaking.

 

_Now why would I do that?_ Kurakvo asked teasingly, but he said no more. Makoto could _feel_ his shit-eating grin. It made his skin crawl. Makoto was suddenly overcome with a spike of anger, despite his fear.

 

“H-Haru will defeat you, you know,” Makoto countered, and he was grateful that there was only a slight shake to his voice.

 

_Oh, really? And kill you too? No, I don’t think he will. You see, Haru doesn’t know what to do with me. So I think he’s going to pull_ away _from you. He’s going to keep his distance because he’s scared of you. It’d be better for him if you just leave…or I could just kill him now, if you want._

There was that grin again. Makoto felt his anger and frustration mounting. “You’re lying! Haru isn’t scared of me; he loves me! He’s trying to protect me.”

 

_Has he ever_ said _he loves you?_

Makoto hesitated. “No…but he doesn’t have to! I know he does, and nothing you can say will change that.”

 

_Okaay…_ Kurakvo replied in a sing song voice that irked Makoto so much he had to resist the urge to run his own head into the wall. Instead he held his tongue, hoping that his silence would have the same effect as it would on Ren or Ran.

 

It worked. After another moment, Kurakvo changed topics. _Still, it must be nice to have some alone time…sort of. Aren’t you going to sleep now?_

At that seemingly random comment, something finally clicked in Makoto’s head. “It’s Haru, isn’t it? When I sleep at Haru’s house, you can’t do anything, so now that I’m home and away from Haru, you’re all anxious to go finally wreak some havoc and kill my boyfriend, right?”

 

There was no response. Makoto let out a victory laugh. “Well the jokes on you! I just won’t sleep,” he declared.

 

Now it was Kurakvo’s turn to laugh. _Oh, really? And how long do you think you can keep that up?_

“As long as I need to,” Makoto replied stubbornly, a new determination forming in him as he got out of bed. “Haru isn’t the only one who can stop you, you’ll see.”

 

Kurakvo’s annoying laughter rang through his head. _Yeah…we’ll see._

\---((Three Days Later))---

 

Makoto was slowly losing his mind. By staying awake all the time for the past three days, he had successfully kept Kurakvo at bay without Haruka’s help. And what was better, whenever Makoto spent time with Haruka the inside of his head was filled with blessed silence. However, whenever Makoto went home Kurakvo was on him, filling his head with lies about how Haruka didn’t love him, was _scared_ of him even, and he would be doing him a favor if he’d just leave town and—Makoto was fast approaching his limit. _Haru loves me,_ he repeated to himself for the umpteenth time, although his conviction was slowly lessening. _He’s trying to protect me…but I also have to protect him. I can’t burden him with this too…_ He stared down at Haruka’s table, entranced by its gleaming surface. _Maybe I’ll just…put my head down for one second…_

“Makoto?” he heard, and Makoto snapped out of his reverie, locking eyes with Haruka, who was looking across the table at him in concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Makoto said with a little stretch, running a hand through his hair, “I’m just…a little tired lately is all…”

 

“Why don’t you go lay down?” Haruka suggested, “You can go upstairs and take a nap and I’ll start dinner—“

 

“No!” Makoto replied a little too loudly, a little too forcefully. Haruka raised an eyebrow. “No,” Makoto repeated more calmly with a little smile, “It’s okay. I’m fine right here.”

 

“Makoto…” Haruka started, scooting over to Makoto’s side of the table, “Are you sure you’re alright? Is he…hurting you?” He searched Makoto’s eyes. “I…I haven’t had to fight Kurakvo for a while…”

 

“I’m fine,” Makoto reassured with another smile, and this time it was completely sincere. It was because of him that Haruka didn’t have to fight. He _was_ being helpful. “I don’t want you to get hurt fighting _him_ because you’re trying to protect me.”

 

“Still…” Haruka said, concern evident in his voice as he tentatively brushed Makoto’s cheek with a hand. “Just don’t overextend yourself, okay? I said I’d protect you and I meant it.”

 

“I know,” Makoto replied. _And I will protect you too, Haru-chan._

Haruka gave him a small smile and leaned in, brushing a gentle kiss over his lips. Makoto’s hands came up to tangle in Haruka’s hair, to try to bring him closer, feel his presence completely envelop him—

 

but he pulled away, slipping out of Makoto’s grasp. “At least go take a warm bath, okay?” he suggested, holding Makoto’s gaze, “The water will help. I’ll make green curry for dinner.”

 

Makoto mustered a smile for Haruka as he stood up. “Okay,” he agreed, heading out of the living room and towards the bathroom. There it was again, that disconnect. Haruka was holding back from him…was he scared? But no, that couldn’t be true, Haruka _loved_ him, he didn’t have to…

 

Makoto shook himself. He was tired. He couldn’t think straight anymore. Deciding it would be best not to think about it, he stopped thinking and started the water.

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

_Something has to be done,_ Haruka thought as he worked at the counter, completely absorbed in his thoughts. _Makoto’s suffering, even if he won’t admit it. I have to defeat Kurakvo, but I can’t kill him, so how…? There has to be some way to expel him, there_ has _to be…_ He put down his knife, pressing both hands tightly to the counter in frustration. _I have to save Makoto. I_ have _to. I can’t keep acting like this; if something doesn’t happen soon—_

A pair of strong arms suddenly came around his waist, holding him firmly in place. Haruka jumped badly in surprise, spinning around as he tried to resist. The arms instantly let go, and he turned to see Makoto standing before him, clearly hurt.

 

“Makoto,” Haruka apologized immediately, “I’m sorry, I was just—“

 

“You really _are_ scared of me,” Makoto said softly in surprised realization.

 

Haruka rushed to correct him, to ease his worries. “No Makoto, I’m not; really!” He took Makoto’s hand, holding onto it tightly. “You just startled me, that’s all. I was lost in thought.”

 

“But this isn’t the only time you’ve pulled away,” Makoto countered, “Over the past few days you haven’t wanted to…do anything…with me,” he said with a blush. He couldn’t bring himself to spell it out.

 

“I know Makoto, but it’s not because I’m scared,” he said, hurrying to explain upon seeing Makoto’s stricken expression. “I’m _not_ scared,” he repeated emphatically, “It’s just…when we do those things, I get distracted, and I can’t…protect you if I’m distracted. Please understand,” Haruka said, his eyes searching Makoto’s, “I just need more time. I can fix this.”

 

“…I understand,” Makoto replied slowly, forcing himself to nod for Haruka’s benefit. Haruka leaned up, kissing him chastely before compelling him to sit at the table.

 

“Please rest,” he pleaded before turning back to the counter.

 

“Haru?” Makoto asked, and Haruka turned back to him.

 

“Yes?”

 

_Do you love me?_

“Never mind,” he said, smiling cheerily. “That smells really good!”

 

Haruka smiled gently in reply before turning back to the meal.

 

\---((That Night))---

 

Makoto stood outside Haruka’s house, staring at the front door with his family’s camping gear slung over his shoulder. “He’ll be better off without me,” he said quietly in his sleep-deprived haze. “Leaving is the best option. I can protect him by…not being here.”

 

_That’s right,_ a voice inside his head purred like velvet, _getting away from him_ is _the best option. He’ll be far better off without you. He’ll be safe. The whole_ town _will be safe._

“Safe…” Makoto murmured, finally turning away from the house. “Yes. I love you, Haru-chan. Goodbye.”

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

Kurakvo could barely restrain his glee as an almost zombie-like, sleep-deprived Makoto turned away from Iwatobi and the love of his life. Spending all that extra energy to brainwash him whenever he wasn’t around the Free Fighter had been well worth it. Add all that effort to the boy’s dangerous lack of sleep…

 

Kurakvo couldn’t suppress one little evil chuckle. Sure, he didn’t really _want_ to leave the town and his first concrete step towards world domination, but away from the Free Fighter’s presence he could take over Makoto once and for all. This would be the end.

 

He would have full control.

 

\---((To Be Continued!))---


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I am super proud of me that I got this done this week. ^.^ In less than one month now, I will be taking a potentially career-altering test, but I really wanted to get something out before the studying really kicked up to over 9000. That being said, here it is! :D Thank you for the kudos and comments!!!

_Chapter Eleven_

 

_You know, you’ve been walking an awfully long time…_

Makoto nodded absently to the voice inside his head, mindlessly walking through the trees in the dense forest of the mountains. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking exactly, but he could tell from the height of the moon in the sky that it had been at least several hours.

 

_Why don’t you stop and rest for a while? You’re plenty far away now…_

“Rest,” Makoto murmured, coming to a slow stop in a small copse of trees as he finally stopped moving on autopilot. “That sounds good. I’m so tired…”

 

_Yes; sit down, get some sleep,_ Kurakvo cooed, enticing the sleep-deprived Makoto into sitting down and settling back against a tree.

 

Makoto let out a sizeable yawn. “Good idea…reality just seems too much to deal with right now…I can’t think…” he continued sleepily, closing his eyes.

 

_See, that’s the good thing about sleep,_ Kurakvo replied as Makoto drifted closer and closer to the darkness. _Once you go to sleep, all the harshness of reality just—_

Makoto’s emerald eyes suddenly reopened, a twisted smile marring his once-gentle expression. “Disappears,” Kurakvo finished, pulling a fresh pair of sunglasses from his leather jacket pocket.

 

\---((The Next Morning))---

 

Haruka awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He rolled over, eyes blearily coming to rest on the lit up screen. _That’s weird,_ he thought as he picked up the phone. His confusion only deepened at seeing the name ‘Mrs. Tachibana’ come across his caller ID. He stared at the phone for another second. _Really weird._ He couldn’t quite explain why, but a sudden feeling of foreboding and dread assailed him as he pressed the ‘connect’ button. “Hello?”

 

“Good morning Haru; I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you…”

 

“It’s fine,” Haruka replied, waving away her apology. “Did you need something?”

 

“Well yes, in a manner of speaking. Is Makoto with you? He wasn’t in his room when I went to wake him…”

 

The feeling of dread in Haruka’s stomach tripled as the full implications of what Mrs. Tachibana was saying fully washed over him. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. Wrong to the point where he could no longer lie to Makoto’s mother about it.

 

“…No,” Haruka replied finally with a small tinge of nervousness in his voice, and the silence on the other end of the line spoke volumes. Haruka hastened to speak. “Mrs. Tachibana, listen—“

 

“Haru, is my son in danger?” Mrs. Tachibana asked, cutting through Haruka’s words not with anger, but with an authoritative-yet-sincere tone that Haruka had only heard Makoto use a handful of times.

 

It only made him feel worse. “Honestly, I don’t know,” Haruka replied. More silence.

 

“Do you know where he went?”

 

“…No, ma’am.” Politeness seemed crucial.

 

“Do you know why he left?”

 

“…I think I may have an idea,” he said with a wince, bracing himself for some kind of worry-induced tirade about her son and his safety.

 

“Can I do anything to help?”

 

Mrs. Tachibana’s grace in the face of such a seemingly-dire situation made Haruka’s guilt skyrocket. “No,” Haruka said with a small sigh, “Mrs. Tachibana, listen. I’m really sorry, and it’s _really_ difficult to explain why, but for the sake of time can you just trust me when I say that I am the only one that can save Makoto?”

 

“I can,” Mrs. Tachibana replied, and Haruka almost dropped the phone in surprise. “I know you wouldn’t lie to me, Haruka, and I know that you love my son.”

 

“I do,” Haruka said immediately, confidently. “I will fix this, Mrs. Tachibana, I promise.”

 

“Please let me know if I can help, Haru.”

 

“I will,” Haruka said before hanging up the phone. He stared blankly ahead for a moment, letting the situation wash over him. Makoto had disappeared to who-knew-where, and it was anyone’s best guess whether he had left of his own free will or not. The more Haruka thought about it, the less sure he was as to _who_ exactly had decided to leave Iwatobi.

 

“Shit,” Haruka cursed, finally getting out of bed. It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that Makoto was gone, and Haruka had run out of time. He could lose Makoto forever. He needed to find Makoto and save him from Kurakvo _now,_ or he may never have the chance again.

 

But how?

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

“What a lovely morning,” Kurakvo said to himself as he sat against the tree, relaxing as he felt the sun’s morning rays on his face, for once enjoying their light and warmth. After all, this would be the first day that he’d have this body all to himself; he figured he’d earned a little bit of rest and relaxation. World domination could start…later today.

 

But not right now. Now, he would sit alone and enjoy this nature that he would soon destroy, basking in the complete, comfortable silence of this day alone and thinking about the rest of his days that he would spend _alone_ —

 

A strange murmuring sound near Kurakvo’s ear distracted his thoughts. He rubbed the side of his head. _How annoying—_

 

_Haru loves me._

Kurakvo froze at hearing the tiny, almost indiscernible voice in his head. _Is that—?_

_I will protect Haru._

“Oh for the love of God,” Kurakvo cursed at hearing the voice get clearer in his head, its presence becoming more and more pronounced as he felt himself be pulled back into the darkness. “What does it take to get _rid_ of you?”

 

_I will protect Haru,_ was the only response he got, and Kurakvo let out a long sigh before he allowed himself to fade into the background. Again. This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

 

In the next instant Makoto’s eyes shot open, his sunglasses disappearing and his clothes fading back to normal as he took in his surroundings. “Where—? I…what time is it?” He looked at his watch, and the realization hit him. “Oh god, I fell asleep last night,” he said aloud, voice laced with dread. He looked down at his hands, staring in surprise as they moved the way he wanted them to. “I fell asleep…so why am I still here?” he wondered aloud, trying to figure out why Kurakvo didn’t take advantage of his control to go destroy something, to hurt Haru.

 

_You got lucky,_ Kurakvo replied, misinterpreting his question, _but you won’t be so lucky next time; I will break you, and this body will be mine._

 “What? Break…me?” Makoto said in surprise. “You didn’t go back to town last night because your target was…me?”

 

_Obviously,_ Kurakvo spat petulantly, _You are nothing but a disturbance. So if you would just hurry up and get out of my way—_

“Get out of your way so you can destroy people? Destroy Haru?” Makoto stood, sickened by the very thought as he dusted off his jeans and gathered the camping gear before starting to walk. “I came up here so that wouldn’t happen.”

 

Kurakvo couldn’t resist a sarcastic snort, still peeved. _Sure you did._

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Makoto replied snappily, frustration at the situation spiking at the comment, “Are you saying that I left for some _other_ reason?” At this, Kurakvo became curiously silent. Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “What are you hiding?”

 

_Nothing,_ Kurakvo said before going silent again.

 

Makoto resisted the urge to scream, dropping the camping gear to the ground again. “Look, contrary to what you might think, I’m not an idiot. You want world domination, but you still allowed me to hike all the way out here to the wilderness so you could target _me._ Clearly I’m Priority Takeover Number One, and clearly being out here is advantageous to you for some reason. But I don’t care. No matter what you may think or say, I made my own choice to come out here and bring you with me, to protect everyone I love, to protect _Haru,_ from you. I will fight this. I will fight you.”

 

At this, Kurakvo let out a laugh. _Fight me? You? You’re terrified of me!_

“So?” Makoto countered, his hand clenching into a fist. “I don’t care how terrifying you are; if I can protect everyone from you, then I’ll do anything. Even stay here.”

 

_Here’s a news flash,_ Kurakvo said hotly, letting his own anger get to him, _You can’t protect anyone from_ me, _not alone! You’re just a weak, powerless human being, and I_ will _take over for good! You can’t fight me forever—_

“I _can_ and I **_will!!_** ” Upon shouting out the last word of his sentence, a burst of jet black darkness burst forth from Makoto’s now-open palm, sailing into the air before hitting a tree, causing it to explode violently. Animals ran away in panic as Makoto let out a surprised shout, falling to the ground in surprise as he stared at his hand. _He_ was in control right now…so that was…that was—

 

A loud roar from the direction of the tree derailed Makoto’s thoughts, and he looked up to see a very large, very _angry_ bear charging towards him, rage reflected in its brown eyes. He couldn’t say exactly _how_ the bear knew that he had caused the damage; only that it did, and Makoto was now very much in trouble.

 

Makoto let out a panicked shriek and scrambled to his feet, but he wasn’t quick enough: the bear lashed out at him with claws outstretched, raking across his only mostly-healed shoulder. He cried out in pain but refused to fall, turning around and bolting off into the trees. He heard the bear give chase, and Makoto’s panic intensified as he ran faster. A bear, how was he going to outrun a _bear_ —

 

Makoto came to a sudden halt as the ground sloped away from him into a steep ravine. _Uh-oh,_ he thought. He could already hear the animal getting closer. He looked around frantically; he needed to get out, he needed an escape—

 

There! Makoto spotted a fallen tree over the ravine, just sturdy enough for him to shuffle across. He hoped. He ran over to it and took a deep breath before shimmying onto the trunk, slowly inching his way across.

 

He jumped as he heard a frustrated roar from behind him; he turned slightly to see the bear at the edge of the tree trunk, but it was making no moves to get on it. Makoto didn’t allow himself to celebrate until he was completely across, away from the bear and in the safety of the trees. He collapsed at the base of one, panting, adrenaline surging through his body. What was _that?_ He had used the _darkness,_ him! And a _bear_ had chased him! Sure, he _had_ made the tree explode but that seemed to be a bit of an overreaction. Animals usually _loved_ him—

 

_Wait a second._ Makoto thought, his frenzied thoughts pausing as he focused on the quiet around him. It was too quiet. _Way_ too quiet. Where were all the animals? He looked around, confused. _Come to think of it, besides the bear and the ones running away, I haven’t seen any this whole time…_

 

_It’s your innate magnetism,_ Kurakvo chose that moment to cut in with a dark-humored chuckle.

 

“Oh be quiet,” Makoto said, hissing as his attention was brought back to his injury. He pulled off his shirt to check the damage.

 

_I’m serious! In what universe would cute woodland animals like evil and darkness?_

Makoto ignored him for the moment. He also took note that Kurakvo was suspiciously not commenting on his sudden darkness-wielding capabilities. He filed that observation away for later, choosing to focus on his shoulder. The bear had ripped open the freshly-healed skin, covering it in blood. And he’d abandoned the camping gear, including the first aid kit, in his haste.

 

“Dammit,” he cursed, leaning his head back against the tree. He’d have to go back for it. But how long should he wait? He sighed. Living out here was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought—

 

A plaintive meow broke through Makoto’s stressful thoughts. He looked down and found a small white cat sitting by his leg. It meowed again.

 

“Hey there,” Makoto greeted, half-expecting the cat to take off like the other animals had. But when Makoto reached out for it the cat meowed again, snuggling into his hand. Makoto let out a little giggle. “Are you going to be my friend?” In response, the cat rubbed itself against his leg before darting away and out of sight.

 

“Hey!” Makoto protested after the cat before giving up when he realized it was no use. Well this sucked. He’d always liked animals—

 

A sudden meow caught his attention again. He looked up to see the cat several yards away, meowing fervently.

 

“What?” Makoto asked, gesturing at it to come back. The cat did not return however, instead simply meowing again before disappearing and coming back.

 

“You want me to follow you?” Makoto guessed, and when the cat meowed again he stood, gingerly putting his shirt on again and following slowly after the cat as it guided him through a maze of trees and bushes. After several moments Makoto stepped out of the forest, entering a small clearing at the edge of a waterfall. Makoto gasped, staring at the beauty of the scene before him: the clear blue water gently cascaded down the water-worn rocks before free-falling several yards into the water. It was powerful. It was _beautiful._ “If only Haru could see this…” Makoto murmured, a pang of loneliness hitting him hard as he remembered his newfound solitude, his vow to protect. “Haru…”

 

The cat meowed again, standing at the edge of the water. It looked at Makoto almost expectantly.

 

“Should I get in the water?” The cat meowed again, and Makoto removed his shirt, shoes, and socks, approaching the water.

 

_You’re evil now; aren’t you afraid you’re going to melt?_

“Shut it,” Makoto said automatically as he stepped into the water. He suddenly looked at the cat. “Not you,” he said in apology. The cat meowed as if to hurry him along. Makoto did his best, easing into the freezing water. It came up to his waist. He stood in the middle of the pool and let out a sigh of contentment. This felt…nice. Comforting. Actually, if he focused really hard it almost felt like—

 

Another meow caught his attention, and Makoto turned around to see the cat now standing on a rock behind him, next to the waterfall. It meowed again.

 

“The waterfall?” More meowing. “But I can’t go under there, my shoulder—“ All he got in response was another long meow, and Makoto sighed before approaching the waterfall. Covering his shoulder with a protective hand, he eased himself under the water sideways, trying to keep his injury out of the spray—

 

He suddenly forgot all about his shoulder as a familiar warmth enveloped him, and instead of feeling the water pressure he felt Haruka’s arms surrounding him, holding him in his secure embrace. Makoto surrendered himself to the water, feeling nothing but happiness and love as he melted into Haruka’s arms—

 

_“…And the Master of Darkness won’t get rid of me that easily either. I’m here to stay, Haru-chan. With you.”_

 

After hearing his own words echo around him, the spell of the water suddenly disappeared, and agonizing pain ripped through his shoulder as the water fell down upon him. He leapt back, staring at the water in surprise as if it had scalded him. He looked over to the rocks. The white cat was gone.

 

“Haruka,” he murmured, returning his gaze back to the water. What had he done? He’d promised he wouldn’t let the Master of Darkness get the best of him, and what did he do? He’d allowed himself to be run right out of town, that’s what. But even so, it wasn’t actually Kurakvo’s fault. He’d wanted to protect everyone, and in doing so he’d probably hurt the one person he loved more than anything. He’d told Haruka he would stay, and yet here he was…but he still wanted to protect him…but he couldn’t stay here. Not like this. There had to be another way.

 

“I won’t be gotten rid of so easily,” Makoto repeated, full of confidence as he moved to the edge of the water. At that, he’d expected to hear some kind of snarky remark from Kurakvo, but was surprised to find that the inside of his head was filled with blissful silence. He looked down at the water, then thought of Haruka’s presence by the waterfall.

 

“He can’t take over when I’m at Haru’s house…when I’m near Haru…maybe…” He stared at the waterfall for another moment before slowly getting out of the water. He sat at the water’s edge, remembering the warmth of Haruka’s presence, the gentleness of his touch.

 

_Going into freezing water when you have no change of clothes wasn’t one of your best ideas,_ he heard Kurakvo say in his head, but something was different, he sounded…disconnected. Static-y. Makoto’s heart warmed even more.

 

“Kurakvo, I’ve had a change of heart,” Makoto began confidently. “We’re not staying out here forever.”

 

_We’re not? You’re going to willfully allow me to destroy your town and the world?_

“No,” Makoto replied, getting more comfortable in a cross-legged position, “I’m going to get rid of you. For good.”

 

Kurakvo burst into laughter before realizing that Makoto was serious. _You can’t make me leave, you know._

“I know,” Makoto said, his green eyes sparkling with determination, “But I can make you stay.”

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

Haruka reread his grandmother’s book for the third time that morning. He sat up on the living room couch, clearly frustrated as he snapped the cover shut before opening it again a moment later.

 

_There has to be something in here,_ he thought, skimming passages at random, _there_ has _to be. A hint, a clue,_ something _she used in the past that might be applicable to this situation:_

 

_I used a variety of weapons and spells over the years we eradicated the evil that threatened Iwatobi; some of the most effective were—_

  1. Haruka stopped skimming, his heart starting to race as he read that passage again. We? _We?_ Who was _we?_ How had he never noticed that before? His grandmother hadn’t been working alone? Were the others her friends, or were they someone else? Who were his grandmother’s friends, anyway? He wasn’t quite sure, but he was going to find out. He sprang from the couch, heading up the stairs towards the attic.



 

  1. Well, it wasn’t much, but it was something.



 

\---((A Little While Later))---

 

Haruka found himself elbow-deep in one of his grandmother’s trunks, pulling out every picture that he could find. He examined each one closely, studying each person meticulously. Most of them were of his grandmother and grandfather together. He flipped through those quicker than the others, searching for his grandmother’s other friends. Unless…was it his grandfather? Was that even possible? He had no idea—

 

The next picture he flipped to gave him pause. His grandmother and grandfather were there together in the picture, but they were so young that it appeared to be before they were married. Also, there were other young people in the picture too: _friends._

 

Haruka scrutinized the people in the picture carefully. There were six of them enjoying a barbeque at the beach. Two boys, one of which Haruka guessed was his grandfather, argued over the grill while Haruka’s grandmother tried to run interference. Three other girls sat smiling at a picnic table, one with a white cat in her lap. Who were all these people? He really didn’t know much about his grandmother, especially about her teenage years. He studied them closer. There was no way to tell who any of these people were—

 

Wait…Haruka looked at the people sitting at the picnic table again. The one with the cat looked vaguely familiar…naggingly familiar…almost like—

 

Haruka scrambled back down the stairs to his bedroom, searching for his phone. He quickly pressed some buttons.

 

“Haru?”

 

“Mrs. Tachibana,” Haruka said, his voice shaking slightly, “I have a question for you. Was there anyone like the Free Fighter when you were little?”

 

“Why yes, I believe so actually…”

 

“Was there more than one?”

 

Mrs. Tachibana thought for a moment. “Yes; there was a whole group of them, I think—“

 

“May I have a look in your attic?”

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

_Force me to_ stay? _Don’t make me laugh. Do you really think that…_

Makoto closed his eyes, forcing himself to tune out Kurakvo and concentrate. He needed to be stronger. Much stronger. So much stronger that he’d be able to suppress the Master of Darkness with his will, even in his sleep.

 

Haru. He had to focus on Haru; that much he knew. He wasn’t sure if it was because Haruka was the Free Fighter, or because Makoto loved him…maybe it was a little bit of both. All he knew was that Haruka was the key to this. He would be the key to Makoto’s success.

 

And then they would be together. Forever.

 

At the sudden burst of happiness and warmth that washed over Makoto from that reassuring thought, Kurakvo’s incessant whining and blustering disappeared completely, almost as if he was put on mute. Makoto could still sense him there, but it felt as if he was in an invisible box, completely sealed off from Makoto.

 

It was only for an instant, however, and soon enough Kurakvo’s words came back into focus.

 

_…I am too powerful for the likes of_ you, _boy._

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Makoto muttered to himself, his resolve even more steadfast than it was before. It might take a while, but he would do this. _He_ would be the one with full control. He just needed to—

 

A loud roar suddenly reverberated in Makoto’s ears, and his eyes shot to the other side of the clearing, searching for the source of the noise. Green eyes widened as the bear from earlier broke through the trees, unleashing another roar as his eyes fixed upon Makoto. Makoto scrambled to his feet, searching for an escape route. However, unless he dove into the water, there was none. The bear blocked his entry back into the forest, and any other way was just rocks. He was trapped. Makoto’s eyes scanned the ground for something, _anything_ he could use as a weapon. There was nothing.

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

Haruka sat on his knees in the Tachibana family attic, digging through the box of stuff that Mrs. Tachibana had said belonged to Makoto’s grandmother. If she and his own grandmother were as close of friends as they had appeared to be in the picture, then maybe…just _maybe…_

 

So far Haruka had found nothing of use: just more pictures of the two together, random pictures of Makoto’s parents, and a few discarded mementos. He carefully looked through the rest of the pictures. There was more beach, weddings, Mrs. Tachibana as a baby, a tree—

 

Haruka stopped as a small scrap of paper fell out from the stack behind the picture of the tree. It was folded in quarters, barely noticeable among the photos. He picked it up and unfolded it.

 

_~Ultimate Protection Spell~_

_Just in case._

Haruka’s heart stopped as he read the words scrawled in tiny writing across the top of the paper. It started again in the next instant with a vengeance, however, threatening to beat out of his chest as he read the rest of the details on the paper.

 

This was it. This was _it!_

 

Makoto’s grandmother was apparently not as confident as his grandmother that Kurakvo—or any of the other villains that they had sealed away or defeated in the past, for that matter—would stay defeated. The paper gave detailed directions to a special tree in the mountains—the tree in the picture. If he could fashion a carving out of it, then the wearer would be protected from all evil. In theory.

 

_They never needed to use it…but maybe I can,_ Haruka thought as he stood, clutching both paper and picture with a tight grip. This had to work. Kurakvo was practically the textbook definition of ‘evil.’ He practically flew back down the stairs, nearly bowling over Mrs. Tachibana at the bottom, who had come to meet him when she had heard his hurried footsteps.

 

“Did you find something?” she asked, tone only slightly betraying the worry that she was hiding so well.

 

“Yes.” Haruka couldn’t wait any longer once he reached the front door, and turned towards Mrs. Tachibana as he reached for his ever-present dolphin necklace.

 

“I promise I’ll bring him back safely,” the Free Fighter told her, blue eyes staring into hers with intense purpose and determination for a moment before he flew out the door, taking to the sky.

 

_I’m coming, Makoto…just hold on!_

\---((To Be Continued!))---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, that was another long one. And I don’t think anyone is thinking about this as hard as I am, but if you’re wondering how Mrs. T could remember people with powers when they lose them at age 20, then Grandma and Grandpa Tachibana were just young parents. And she doesn’t remember completely, as she was really little. If you were wondering :D
> 
> Also, some news: I am Pretty Sure that there are only two more chapters!! o.o 
> 
> Also also, I’m sorry if the next chapter is long in coming due to massive amounts of studying on my part.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiiiiive!! Hello everyone; sorry for the wait! Life-altering test has been taken (and probably failed honestly), and then I went home for Christmas with the chapter half written. And then last week I got it written, but hadn’t had time to type it up, and my job today is to Sit Here and Look Busy so I brought my computer and here we go! Yay!
> 
> And thank you again for your comments. I’m sorry I had to make you wait. Here we go!

_Chapter Twelve_

 

Makoto’s options were quickly dwindling as the bear charged him in a blind rage. He needed to get in the water; he had no other choice. However, with the bear almost upon him, he found that his legs would no longer listen to him. He watched as the bear raised a paw, sharp claws poised to rip him to pieces. Makoto screamed and closed his eyes, throwing his hands up in front of him in a poor attempt at protection—

 

He suddenly heard the bear let out a pained shriek, and he opened his eyes again, surprised to see a steady stream of darkness pouring out of his hands, poised to protect him. The bear quickly backed off, letting out one last snarl before disappearing back into the trees. The strength in Makoto’s legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, alternating between looking at the forest and his seemingly innocent-looking hands.

 

“D-Did you do that?” he asked the open air, breathless with surprise.

 

 _Don’t look at me,_ Kurakvo replied, _Even if I lost you as a host, it’s not in my nature to protect. I could always find another,_ he added with a cheeky grin.

 

“So that was…me?” Makoto said slowly, trying to make sense of the situation. He’d done it again. This was no accident. So that meant…what, exactly?

 

“What does this mean?” he couldn’t help but ask, fearing the answer. Maybe he was absorbing Kurakvo or something? Or maybe he was _being_ absorbed? This couldn’t be good—

 

_I don’t know._

“You don’t?” Makoto said, nonplussed. His eyes quickly narrowed, however. “You’re lying.”

 

 _I am not!_ Kurakvo replied, offended, _I have no idea why you can use my powers. Why would I lie about that? Do you think I_ want _you to be able to use my powers? In what way is that of use to me?_

“True…” He had a point. And Kurakvo _did_ sound a bit unnerved.

 

 _I don’t know, maybe it’s muscle memory? It’s still your body,_ Kurakvo said, hazarding a guess. _Like I said, I really couldn’t tell you._

“Hmm…I wonder if I can do it again,” Makoto said, standing up and holding out his hands.

 

_Why would you want to do that? Don’t you want to be rid of me, to cleanse yourself of evil entirely?_

“Yes,” Makoto admitted freely, “but I don’t think that’s possible. And if I’m going to trap you in my body forever, then who knows? Maybe this will be useful one day.” Kurakvo didn’t say anything. “And besides, it pisses you off,” he couldn’t help but add. He could feel Kurakvo grinding his teeth, obviously holding back a witty retort. Makoto turned his attention back to his outstretched hands, trying to resume his focus. How had that happened? The other times he had been scared or angry; did he really need to be emotionally compromised to use the darkness? Or could he simply hold his hands out, focus really hard and—

  

Makoto’s jaw dropped as darkness burst from his hands and into a rock, obliterating it into pebbles. “Woah.” He tried again. More rocks, more pebbles. He closed his fist this time, and darkness shot upwards like a fountain, raining down on the ground like black acid.

 

Makoto couldn’t believe that he was doing this. “This is…this is…”

 

 _Powerful?_ Kurakvo, who had been quiet during his experimenting, suddenly chimed in. _Addicting?_

Makoto could immediately see what Kurakvo was getting at. “You can’t turn me evil, Kurakvo, so don’t even try. I’m still terrified, but the fact that I can use this…it’s pretty amazing.”

 

Makoto heard Kurakvo let out a snort. _Can’t turn you evil, huh? Fine then. If you like my power so much, then why don’t you have some_ more _?_

Makoto gasped as he felt a sudden shift somewhere deep inside him. All at once the darkness flooded from his hands again, but this time he was helpless to control its surging waves, and he could only watch as he tore up the rocks and trees near the waterfall. He was still in control of his body, but the raw _power_ he could feel flowing freely through it was uncontrollable, overwhelming…

 

It was _evil._

 

At that thought, Makoto’s fear increased tenfold, but he refused to let it beat him. Not this time. He would master this, master Kurakvo. “N-No,” Makoto grunted out, and with a huff of exertion he closed his hands, folding them in on himself to stem the flow of darkness. It stopped almost immediately; such a level of power aimed at his own body would’ve ripped Makoto apart. Kurakvo wouldn’t protect him, but he wouldn’t self-destruct either, it seemed.

 

 _What’s wrong?_ Kurakvo asked with a tease to his voice, _You don’t like it? You just said it was amazing._

“Don’t twist my words,” Makoto replied sharply; his determination was helping him speak, enabling him to face his fears.

 

_Just give up already._

“I won’t give up!” Makoto yelled in reply, his emotions and the stress of the situation getting the better of him, “You’re evil and you live inside me. I’m scared of what you’re capable of practically all the time. And what’s worse, the fact that you can do stuff like _this_ —“ He gestured to the destruction around him, “—on my watch scares me even more. But that’s why we’re going to stay out here!” he continued, resolve glinting in his emerald eyes, “Until that stops happening, until I have full control over my own body at all times, we’re not going anywhere.” Makoto settled himself on the ground cross-legged, opting to continue his mental training for a while. “So be quiet and watch.”

 

Kurakvo watched in silence as he felt Makoto mentally trying to shut him out. Loath as he was to admit it, the brat _was_ getting better at it…slowly. Kurakvo frowned in concern. At this rate, he wouldn’t be returning to town in complete control of this body at all. Kurakvo shuddered at the new feeling of uneasiness that washed over him. He wasn’t sure what exactly had caused this sudden change in Makoto, but he didn’t like it. At all.

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

The Free Fighter held the picture of the tree before him, comparing it with the tree he now stood in front of. This was it. It had taken him most of the day, but he had finally found it. Haruka allowed himself a small smile of victory as he approached the tree. Now, all he had to do was—

 

- _Zap!_ -

 

Haruka blinked in surprise as he felt an unknown power throw him back before he could touch the tree. His eyes narrowed slightly before he tried again. The same thing happened. Something was keeping him from touching the tree. Haruka ran at the tree at full speed; he bounced off some kind of barrier keeping him from touching it. He fired a blast of water at it. Nothing.

 

Haruka frowned. Well, this was without a doubt the tree he needed. The question was, how was he supposed to make a carving from something he couldn’t even touch?

 

He wasn’t going to give up, not that easily. He had finally found a way to protect Makoto, and nothing was going to keep him from it. With that thought in mind, he slowly approached the tree, gently trying to ease his way through the barrier. He made slight progress, but in the next instant he was thrown back again, landing hard on the ground.

 

Haruka let out a sharp sigh of frustration. There had to be a trick to this, there just had to be. All he had to do was figure out what that was, and Makoto would be saved. Makoto needed him.

 

With his blue eyes hardened in determination, Haruka stood up yet again. He scooted slowly towards the general area he guessed the barrier began, holding his hands out in front of him. As soon as he felt resistance he stopped, pushing his hands gently against the barrier to see how far it would allow him to enter. When he felt he could push no more he paused, unsure of how he should proceed.

 

So…he was stuck at a barrier in front of a tree. How did he fix this? Did he have to say something? Do something? This barrier clearly meant that he had to prove he was worthy, that he had something worth protecting. But how did he have to go about it? Did he need to tell the tree about Makoto? How kind and selfless he is, how gentle and caring, how no one could be in greater need of protecting than his Makoto? But still…the idea of talking to a _tree_ was preposterous—

 

Haruka blinked in surprise when he felt the resistance against his hands slacken for the briefest moment before tensing up again.

 

Wait a second, what did he just do?

 

…He hadn’t really done anything; he had just been thinking about Makoto and his desire to protect him—

 

The resistance slackened again, and Haruka was even able to take a small step forward. That couldn’t have been a coincidence. Apparently there _was_ a way around this barrier, and it was Makoto. _Good,_ Haruka thought in relief, _then this is going to be easy._

Haruka closed his eyes and imagined Makoto standing before him, smiling kindly. He thought of everything he loved about him: his broad shoulders, his smile, his laughter, his sparkling green eyes; he loved how when Makoto looked at him he felt like he never had to want or worry for anything else, like his whole world was complete. Makoto was all he ever needed, his perfect other half. Whenever Haruka felt lost or was unsure of how to go forward, Makoto always knew how he felt, even if he didn’t say anything, and would show him the way. Haruka didn’t know what he would do without Makoto, if he ever had to be without him. He was lucky that he’d never had to find out, and he intended to keep it that way. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such an angel, but he was grateful.

 

Haruka opened his eyes, amazed to find that he had progressed far into the barrier, so far that he could almost reach the lower branches of the tree. Haruka smiled softly. Yes! He was so close—

 

Suddenly Haruka felt the air crackle around him with very high powered electricity, as if the barrier was giving him a warning. He focused his thoughts back on Makoto as he reached his hand out to grasp a lower branch. He loved Makoto with all his heart, all his _being_ , and he would do anything to protect him; he would save him from that bastard Kurakvo—

 

As soon as Haruka thought the word ‘Kurakvo’ the barrier seemed to recoil, and the electricity around him heightened to an unbearable level. Haruka let out a cry and lunged forward, grabbing a hold of a branch just before he was thrown back to where he had started. He lay on the ground, panting as he held his prize before him: the branch. It was small and kind of thin, but it would be just enough. A tiny smile graced his lips as Haruka caught his breath: perfect.

 

He settled himself against a nearby tree, pulling a small knife from his pocket. Now came the easy part; all he had to do was make a carving that Makoto could wear to protect himself, probably something that he could hang around his neck—

 

- _Zap!_ -

 

“Ouch!” Haruka let out a yelp of pain as small drops of blood dripped from his thumb to the ground. He sucked on it, glaring at the wood. He had put the knife to the branch and had tried to begin his work, but the wood had rejected him much like the tree had done, causing him to slip and cut his finger.

 

…This was going to take longer than he thought.

 

\---((The Next Morning))---

 

Makoto wiped the sweat from his brow as he opened his eyes, breaking his concentration and allowing himself to take a break, taking in the early morning sun. He had been awake for over 24 hours now, focusing mainly on his mental training. Other than to search for and retrieve his gear so he could change clothes and re-bandage his shoulder, he’d taken almost no breaks…and his training was starting to suffer because of it. He needed rest; he needed…sleep.

 

He scooted backwards, resting against one of the trees that he hadn’t managed to destroy. He was getting better; he could tell. But was he good enough? Could he take a nap, just a little one, and still be the one in control after? Was it really worth the risk? He could feel Kurakvo quietly watching his progress, waiting for him to mess up so he could regain control and never give it back. Makoto weighed his options. Even just sitting here he could feel exhaustion slowly overtaking him, and if he fell asleep accidentally it was game over. He had to give it a try. He settled into a more comfortable position against the tree, his eyes drifting shut. He cleared his mind.

 

 _Going to try to sleep are you? Are you_ sure _that you want to do that?_

Makoto ignored him; answering Kurakvo would only goad him further, and that was one of the last things Makoto wanted to do at the moment. He would much rather focus on Haru instead. A small smile ghosted Makoto’s lips as he allowed his mind to drift gradually, thinking about what he and Haru would be doing once he had completed his training, when it was safe enough for him to come home. He could almost feel Haru’s comforting presence next to him as he imagined the two cuddled together in his bed, warm and snuggly under the covers. He’d place a soft kiss on the top of Haru’s head, and he’d look up, feigning annoyance, but Makoto could see the sparkle of love and mischief in his eyes as Haru leaned up, expecting a proper kiss…

 

Makoto fell asleep against the tree, relaxed and content in Haruka’s embrace.

 

The instant he fell asleep Kurakvo made his move, coming up from the recesses of Makoto’s consciousness to take over…or at least, he tried to. Kurakvo felt almost as if there was a wall blocking him, a solid barrier on all sides keeping him from what he wanted: total control of his host. After a few more moments of trying with little to no progress, Kurakvo let out a yell of frustration, retreating back to where he came.

 

 _Just you wait brat,_ he spat out, pouting in the darkness as he plotted his next move. If Makoto thought that he had him cornered, he was sorely mistaken. _You’ve bitten off more than you can chew challenging me. You’ll see._

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

Haruka finally put down his knife, hands shaking from overuse as he examined his handiwork. It had taken him all night and part of the morning, but he had finally managed to concentrate for long enough that the branch had let itself be carved into something Makoto could wear. Haruka admired the finished product: it was a small, bird-like figure with a larger, stone-shaped head. It was perfect. He hoped Makoto would like it. He stood, stretching in the late morning sunlight. He had done it: he had the carving. And that was supposed to have been the easy part. Now he needed to find Makoto, and he had no idea where to start.

 

Haruka decided it was probably a good idea to stretch his legs, so he started to walk in a random direction as he thought about where he should start looking. Makoto had mentioned before that he’d be better off going somewhere far away, away from people that he could potentially hurt. That was his only clue at the moment. But where would he go? The possibilities were endless. Did he stay near Iwatobi? Did he go farther away? And if it was Kurakvo who had taken him out of Iwatobi, where would he have taken him? Did he fly off somewhere?

 

“Ugh, what do I do…” Haruka murmured, frustrated that he was so _close_ , but still so far away from fixing the problem. His instincts demanded that he start looking immediately, but in reality looking places randomly would only end up being more harmful than helpful. Maybe Makoto left behind some kind of clue in his room: something, anything that Haruka could use for a lead. He should also probably go back and give Mrs. Tachibana an update; he had been gone for quite a while, and he didn’t want her to worry—

 

 _ **BOOM.**_  

 

Haruka turned around towards the sudden explosion, eyes narrowing in confusion as he watched countless birds take to the sky from the sudden disturbance. _What was that?_ he wondered, _This is usually a pretty quiet place; I haven’t heard any noise of_ that _scale since…_

Haruka suddenly put two and two together and he took off at a run, powers of flight forgotten in his sudden haste.

 

\---((Meanwhile, Rewinding a Bit))---

 

Makoto came awake gradually, slowly blinking away the last vestiges of sleep. He was staring down unthinkingly at the ground when it hit him: it’d worked. He sat up straight immediately, doing a mental check of his body and control. He looked up at the sky. It hadn’t been that long, but he had done it. Refreshed and high off of his success, Makoto stood, invigorated and ready to continue.

 

_I decided to let you sleep, you know._

“Sure you did,” Makoto replied cheerfully, indulging Kurakvo as he stretched a little bit.

 

 _I did!_ Kurakvo insisted, sounding more and more like a petulant child, _It would have been too easy then, a hollow victory._

“Uh-huh,” Makoto agreed, holding out his hand for some target practice. He hit a rock some distance away with a small bit of darkness that sort of resembled a dart, and it made a small chip on the corner of it. He was improving. “I believe you.” Makoto held out his hand again, focusing on the shape he wanted. If he could get the shape to hold, he was sure his aim would get better—

 

 _Are you_ listening _to me?_ Kurakvo said with a spark of anger, and what Makoto had intended to be a small dart of darkness burst forth as a wave, obliterating the rock entirely.

 

“Hey!” Makoto said, peeved.

 

_You better listen to me, brat. If you think you have me pinned you better think again._

Makoto’s back stiffened but he refused to reply. Instead, he turned his focus on a new collection of rocks, trying to tune out Kurakvo while focusing on using the power he wanted. It didn’t work.

 

 _ **BOOM.**_  

 

Pieces of rock and debris scattered everywhere from this latest outburst of raw power, courtesy of Kurakvo. Makoto ran a hand through his hair, clearly upset. “Will you stop that?”

 

 _No, boy!_ Kurakvo spat, his own anger level at how well Makoto was doing skyrocketing. _I won’t. These are_ my _powers, and I will_ never _let you have even a miniscule amount of control over them; so you might as well stop—_

 “No!” Makoto replied hotly, a level of ferocity he’d never felt before rushing through him, “I’ll never stop doing this, not until I can use these powers and _you_ can’t. I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it: I’ll never give in to you, and you’ll never be free again. We will be going back eventually, but when we do we’ll be going back on _my_ terms. So just accept it.”

 

“Makoto?”

 

“ _Haru?_ ” Makoto spun in surprise, amazed to find himself staring at an equally surprised Free Fighter, green gaze helplessly drawn to the endless blue eyes that he had so longed to see.

 

\---((To Be Continued!))---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this was long in coming. But the end is near! Weird as it sounds, there’s either going to be one epically long chapter left or two slightly-shorter ones. It depends on how much Haruka and Makoto have to say to each other, which I haven’t thought about yet…:D


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen_

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion for Makoto as Haruka approached him. There were so many things that he wanted to say, but at the sight of Haruka right _here,_ right in front of him after what seemed like ages, he found himself unable to focus on anything but him. He lost himself in Haruka's eyes, which were filled with so many emotions that Makoto could scarcely keep track: relief, happiness, worry, guilt—

Makoto's brain kick started again as Haruka came within reaching distance. _Oh god, I have to apologize—!_ "Haru, I—m _mn?_ " Makoto suddenly found himself unable to speak as Haruka embraced him fiercely, kissing him as if he hadn't seen him in years. Makoto felt his knees weaken as his arms circled Haruka's waist for support, accepting all of the emotions that Haruka put into his kiss. He focused on just the kiss for now, pulling Haruka even closer to him, reassuring himself of his presence—

Makoto let out a small, sudden his of pain as Haruka brought up both arms to his shoulders, inadvertently brushing against his injury. Haruka abruptly pulled away and saw the bandage sticking out from his collar before wordlessly pulling the fabric back to assess the damage. Blue eyes shimmered with worry and concern as Haruka met his gaze again, and Makoto found himself unable to stay quiet any longer as Haruka gently caressed his cheek with his other hand.

"Haru…H-Haru, I…"

"I'm so sorry," the two ended up saying at the same time. There was another poignant moment of silence as the two stared at each other for another instant before a race to talk over one another quickly ensued.

"Haru, I am so sorry that I left; I told you that I wouldn't but I did and I hurt you—"

"No no, _I'm_ sorry," Haruka said, cutting him off, "I said that Makoto is Makoto and Kurakvo is Kurakvo but I didn't act like it; I kept you at a distance and I drove you away—"

"No it wasn't you it was _me,_ I got stressed out trying to keep Kurakvo at bay without burdening you and instead of talking to you about it and working together I stupidly listened to Kurakvo—"

"No it was _me_ ; I should have been paying better attention; I should have realized he was hurting you—"

"I shouldn't have let him influence me with his lies, saying that you didn't love me and that everyone would be better off without me—"

"He said _what?_ Makoto, I'm sorry that I let the situation get that bad without realizing. Of _course_ everyone needs you; of _course_ I lo-oh my god," Haruka stopped, words suddenly coming to an abrupt halt as realization hit him like a freight train. "I've never said it, have I?"

Makoto flushed a pretty pink, breaking eye contact in embarrassment. "It's okay Haru, you really don't have to. I know everyone needs me…I know you…I know you—"

"No, let me say it," Haruka said with conviction, pushing his anger at himself for forgetting something so important aside and focusing on Makoto. "This is important and I want you to hear it. Makoto," Haruka began, framing Makoto's now-bright-red face with both hands. "I know you know this already, but…I love you," he said, blushing slightly himself but ignoring it as he sought to drive his point home. "I love you so much that it hurts. Spending his time without you, wondering when I'd see you again, _if_ I'd see you again…" Haruka's hands tightened their grip just a fraction, and Makoto felt a wave of emotion overcome him, bringing his hands up to cover Haruka's. "I felt like I might die just _thinking_ of the possibility of you not at my side anymore."

"Haru…" Makoto started, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes at Haruka's sincerity.

"Let me finish," Haruka said gently, and Makoto nodded. He needed to say this aloud, make it real, for both Makoto's sake and his own. "I love you, Makoto, and I'm the worst for not realizing that I never said it. You are my other half and the home I took for granted. Please stay with me forever Makoto; I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side, and I want to spend every day proving to you how much I cherish you. Let me show you how much you mean to me. Come home with me. Please," Haruka whispered at the end, and Makoto's hands slid to Haruka's waist, pulling him tightly against him as several tears quietly ran down his cheeks.

"Haruka…" Makoto whispered in return, and Haruka's hands wound around his neck, now mindful of his injury. "I knew; I swear that I knew. But to hear you say it like _that,_ I…I—" Haruka pulled back a little, carefully wiping at the wetness on Makoto's cheeks.

"Don't cry," Haruka pleaded quietly, and Makoto smiled, nodding as he let out a small burst of laughter before pulling Haruka close again.

"Don't you ever think that I don't love you just as much," Makoto murmured passionately into Haruka's ear. "Because I love you too Haruka; I can't remember a time when I haven't." He pulled back far enough to meet his gaze again, his eyes sparkling with love and affection as he continued, "Spending this time up here, unsure of when we'd meet again, has only made it clearer to me how much I need you. Without you, Haru, I don't…I don't feel right, I don't feel complete. I want to be with you always, and I want to wake up every morning in your arms." Makoto paused to tenderly caress Haruka's bottom lip with his thumb before he finished, chest tightening as he forced himself to speak, "…Which is why I can't come home with you yet."

Haruka's soft smile immediately dropped into a frown. "What? Why not?" His hands tightened around Makoto's shoulders and back, as if he was afraid Makoto was suddenly going to disappear.

"I'm not ready yet; it's not safe," Makoto tried to explain, "Despite Kurakvo's influence, I still made the decision to come up here and stay without telling you, and I'm sorry for that…but the fact is that I'm dangerous, and it's not safe for me in town…yet," Makoto continued, shifting his finger on Haruka's bottom lip to cover both in a shushing gesture when Haruka moved to cut him off. "I know you disagree, and I know that we can be careful, but even if I followed you around 24-7 there's still the chance that Kurakvo could escape. I can't take that chance yet," Makoto said, speaking louder as Haruka tried to cut him off again, "but I _will_ come back! I didn't intend to at first," he confessed, looking down for a moment in shame before returning his gaze, "but while I've been up here I learned that it's not right, it's not fair to give up that easily and sacrifice myself like that, to hurt _you_ like that. So I promise that I'll come home; I swear that I'll come home to you forever the instant I finish my training."

Whatever Haruka was trying to say suddenly died on his lips. "Training?" he questioned.

"I figured out a way that I can suppress Kurakvo," Makoto explained excitedly, "maybe even permanently if I get good enough at it. But I'm not good enough yet to come home with you right now…it's too dangerous. So I will come home to you Haru, I promise, but I'm just not ready yet—"

"It's alright," Haruka reassured, and Makoto's hand rejoined the other at Haruka's waist as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, I'm glad you understand—"

"It's alright for you to come home now," Haruka continued in a decisive tone, "You don't need any more training." And with that Haruka pulled away from him, reaching into the pocket of his shorts and pulling out a strange carving. He pulled a long silver chain out of his other pocket and threaded it through a hole in the top of the carving before placing it in Makoto's hand. "You can come home right now," Haruka repeated, chest slightly puffing up with pride at the thought of how he had succeeded in the seemingly-impossible task of protecting Makoto.

Makoto looked at the carving in his hand, utterly confused. "What do you mean, Haru? What is this?"

"I made it," Haruka explained, a satisfied tone to his voice, "While you've been gone I've been searching for a solution to our problem, for something, _anything_ that could protect you, and I found out about this. It's a protection charm made from a special tree. It's supposed to protect the wearer from all evil. If you put this on, I'm sure Kurakvo will be expelled, and then I can destroy him," Haruka finished, unable to keep a little excitement from entering his voice. "You'll be free."

Makoto's eyes widened as he stared down at the carving in amazement. "Really? Do you really think it will?"

"There's only one way to find out," Haruka replied, allowing himself a small smile.

Makoto continued to look down at the little carving. Would it really work? Could he really be free? Sure, his training would come to fruition at some point and he'd be able to go home _eventually,_ but with _this_ —

_Oh this is complete bullshit and you know it,_ a certain voice rang out in his head.

"You're wrong," Makoto said sharply in reply, and Haruka's brows furrowed at Makoto's sudden outburst.

"Is there something wrong with it, Makoto? I was sure that—" Makoto's sudden sourness disappeared immediately as he rushed to reassure Haruka.

"No no, it's fine! It's perfect," Makoto hastened in reply, "I was…answering Kurakvo," he admitted, "He…doesn't think too highly of it."

_Tell him to take his stupid little carving and shove it right up his—_

"I thought that you couldn't talk to me whenever Haru was around," Makoto suddenly said very loudly, blocking Kurakvo from finishing his sentence.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures. If that thing does what he says it does, do you think that I would just sit quietly by to wait and see? Think again._

"It will work," Makoto said fiercely before focusing back on Haruka, who had been watching his face with a look that was a combination of fascination and horror. "Sorry," Makoto said with a blush, "he usually can't talk to me when you're around, but I guess this is enough of a threat to him that he's pulling out all the stops…which I guess, with you here, doesn't extend much beyond being vocal and an annoyance."

"He can struggle all he wants," Haruka replied determinedly, "but as soon as you put that on it's game over."

_Like hell it is! I'm far too powerful to be defeated by such a—_

"He can't hear you, you know!" Makoto said again, and he made a face at Haruka. "I'm glad this has never happened before," he explained, "I feel like a strange middleman."

Haruka put a reassuring hand on his good shoulder. "How about we make it so that you never have to deal with him again?"

Makoto smiled. "I'd like that."

_Well I think—_

"He didn't ask what you think," Makoto said almost automatically before meeting Haruka's eyes, his expression full of resolve. "Let's do this."

The pair spent some time figuring out their plan, completely ignoring Kurakvo's protests. They couldn't just throw the necklace on Makoto on a whim, especially when the Master of Darkness knew what was coming. They needed a plan. After discussing it for a while they quickly realized that their plan couldn't get much more detailed than 'Makoto Puts On The Necklace And Haruka Defeats The Master Of Darkness,' but still. They had a plan.

So a few moments later, the Free Fighter stood a few yards away from Makoto, who held the necklace with slightly trembling hands. Makoto steeled himself and nodded to Haruka, and the Free Fighter lowered himself into a fighting stance while starting to charge his most powerful attack. The two were taking no chances, so as soon as Haruka was ready to fire, Makoto would put on the necklace, and once Kurakvo was out in the open, Haruka would destroy him immediately.

"Get ready, Makoto," Haruka called out, concentrating as blue light gathered in the center of his palm. Makoto held up the necklace, watching as the light grew brighter and brighter—

" _Now!_ "

Makoto took a deep breath and put the chain over his head; he felt an indescribable power rush through him before—

Darkness.

Haruka cursed as darkness and smoky blackness flooded the area around them, obscuring his view of Makoto as well as everything else.

"As I was saying," a deep, sinister voice said, resounding through the clearing and cutting through the darkness; Haruka recognized _that_ voice, and yet it still sounded eerily similar to Makoto's as it continued, "I'm far too powerful to be defeated by such a trinket."

Haruka cursed again when Makoto let out a shriek from somewhere ahead of him. He had no shot; he couldn't see, and it was too dangerous. He had no idea where Kurakvo even _was_ (or if he was even located in one place for that matter), and he wouldn't risk hitting Makoto. Not again. Haruka fired the beam uselessly straight up into the air before trying to take stock of the situation. "Makoto! Say something!"

"I'm afraid Makoto's a little busy at the moment," Kurakvo continued, and the air suddenly cleared only between him and Makoto, the smoke rolling back as if pushed by some unseen force. Haruka started to take a step forward—

"Ah, Ah, Aah," Kurakvo chastised, stopping him, "Not one move or you'll be leaving this mountain alone…or not at all," he added as an afterthought. Haruka focused on Makoto, horrified to see a grey, barely-solidified hand materializing from the smoke, holding a long, threatening knife made of darkness to Makoto's throat. Makoto stood frozen in place, his surprised and terrified green eyes locked on Haruka.

"You can't have him," Haruka all but growled, itching to do something. _Anything._

Haruka could practically see a pair of sunglasses and a shit-eating grin in the smoke near Makoto's head…then again, maybe he actually _was_ seeing them. "I know I can't," the Master of Darkness allowed, "You have clearly seen to that. But that doesn't mean I'd let _you_ have him," he continued, and Haruka's eyes widened at his meaning before he started forward again—

"I wouldn't do that," Kurakvo said loudly, and Haruka froze again, glaring at the spot in the smoke where he thought he saw the glasses. "How about we just talk for a second, sound good?" Kurakvo offered as if he had all the time in the world.

"Fine," Haruka reluctantly agreed, grinding his teeth together.

"Now you see, I know that I'm in a bad situation here, and I'm not ready to die just yet," Kurakvo explained as if the two were talking over coffee, "so I'm thinking we make a deal. If you let me go, I let him go. It's that simple. And if you don't…" Kurakvo said leadingly, pressing his dagger tighter against Makoto's throat.

"I get it; I get it!" Haruka agreed hastily, trying to stop Kurakvo from killing Makoto just for the fun of it. "Just don't hurt him."

"Haru…" Makoto said in a tone that Haruka could not place, drawing his attention, but Haruka was too frazzled to even hazard a guess at what Makoto was thinking; there were too many emotions racing across his expression.

"It's okay Makoto," Haruka said calmly, gaze sliding back to Kurakvo, "You're going to be alright."

"Only if your beloved _Haru-chan_ does exactly as I say," Kurakvo added, and this time Haruka was sure of it: he _could_ see a shit-eating grin reflected in the dark shadows. "Now. Transform."

"Haru…" Haruka sighed and reluctantly reached for his necklace, ignoring Makoto's frightened response as he turned back into Nanase Haruka. But it would be alright; once Kurakvo released Makoto, he could change back quickly enough—

"Take off the necklace and throw it over here."

"Haru!" At this, Haruka hesitated. Apparently he hesitated too long for Kurakvo's liking, who pressed the knife to Makoto's throat again. At the sight of blood trickling down Makoto's neck Haruka stopped thinking and pulled off the necklace for the first time in years, holding it away from him in his outstretched hand.

"Haru don't! Haru—"

"Throw it here, Haruka," Kurakvo called over Makoto, "Throw it over here right now, or Makoto dies."

" _No,_ Haru—"

He didn't have a choice.

" _Haru!"_

He reached back, poised to throw the necklace away from him—

" _Haruka, get down!"_

_Huh?_ Haruka watched in amazement as a great black ring of darkness burst forth from Makoto, expanding rapidly in a wide circle. The grin in the shadows disappeared, and Haruka ran out of thinking time as the blackness rushed toward him. He hit the ground just in time, feeling a _whoosh_ as it passed overhead, clearing the area of foliage, debris, and all of the other darkness except for one small cloud near Makoto. Or at least near where Makoto had been. Haruka looked up to see Makoto standing above him protectively, both hands brandishing two throwing daggers made of darkness.

"You won't hurt him," Makoto said threateningly, and Haruka scrambled to his feet, opting to think later as he threw his necklace back on, once again transforming into the Free Fighter.

Laughter echoed from the small cloud across the clearing. "Nice try; very cute. But if you think you can beat me with my _own powers_ —"

Kurakvo stopped talking abruptly as three daggers came hurtling towards him, and he quickly shifted the position of his formless self. _So the brat has gotten better than I thought...Without a host this could get difficult._

"Let's get him Haru," Makoto said. His eyes were emerald steel, filled with determination and something else Haruka couldn't quite place.

_Yep, definitely will think about this later,_ Haruka thought as Makoto didn't wait for a response, rushing forward as daggers to replace the ones he'd already thrown appeared in his hand. He threw those next, and Haruka finally raced after him, lashing out with his watery whip to see if it would affect the smoky darkness that Kurakvo had become—

Suddenly the smoke expanded again, enshrouding the two of them in darkness once more. This time Haruka was careful to keep Makoto close beside him and within his reach.

"Loath as I am to admit it, it would be difficult to defeat the both of you in this form, even for me," Kurakvo's voice rang out. Instead of sounding as if it was coming from one area like before, the voice seemed to be everywhere at once, echoing through Haruka's very being. "This isn't the end. I'll be back for you... _Haru-chan._ "

Haruka gave a full-bodied shudder of revulsion as the smoke abruptly disappeared without a trace. "Shit," he cursed, scanning the area, but the Master of Darkness was nowhere to be found. Kurakvo was gone. "Makoto, do you see—Makoto?" Haruka turned to face Makoto at his side, surprised to see that he had knelt down on one knee, a hand covering his eyes.

"Can't…" Haruka pulled the scarf down from his face and knelt in front of Makoto in alarm, placing both hands on his shoulders. Makoto's hand dropped to his side, and Haruka gasped at the malevolence, at the _evil_ he could see in their green depths. "This...power…"

"Makoto, look at me." Makoto looked at him, but it was as if he was looking right through him, and he was unable to focus completely on Haruka. "Makoto, what's happening? Tell me what's wrong."

"This...power," Makoto gasped out, and his hands clenched into fists, one of which was steadily leaking darkness. "I...I feel…" he broke off, breathing heavily.

Haruka's mind was racing. Makoto had used Kurakvo's powers against him, even after Kurakvo was no longer inside of him. So did that mean that there was still some left…? He looked down at the charm around Makoto's neck; it was giving off a pale blue glow. _The charm_ is _working,_ Haruka surmised, so he failed to understand what was happening. Why hadn't the charm gotten rid of it all? Had Kurakvo been inside Makoto for too long? Makoto was supposed to be free, it wasn't supposed to be like this—

"Makoto," Haruka tried again, shifting both hands to Makoto's face and forcing him to focus on him, to look only at him. "Makoto, it's over. You're free. The danger is gone, just...come back to me," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Come back to me."

"H-Haru," Makoto said hesitantly as Haruka pulled away, and he could see a faint light of recognition in the depths of his eyes.

"That's right, focus on me," Haruka said, unknowingly guiding Makoto through the training he had been putting himself through for the past couple days, "Think about me. I love you; stay with me."

"Haru...ka…" Makoto's hands clenched tighter for another moment before they relaxed entirely, and the sinister glint disappeared from his eyes as he blinked rapidly. "Haru-chan," Makoto whispered finally, hands gripping Haruka's wrists as he caught his breath.

Haruka took both of Makoto's hands in his as he gave Makoto a moment to breathe. Whatever had just happened was over now; Makoto was back to normal. "Makoto...what happened?" Haruka asked after Makoto had calmed down a bit.

"I...I'm not entirely sure," Makoto started, still slightly out of it.

"Did you...use Kurakvo's powers on purpose?" Haruka couldn't help but ask. If there was still any part of Kurakvo inside him…

"Yeah, at first," Makoto replied before rushing to explain further after seeing the look of horror and surprise Haruka was giving him. "I didn't mention it before because I thought that they'd disappear with Kurakvo, but I accidentally found out I could use Kurakvo's powers. At first it was only by accident, but I figured that they might come in handy so I practiced more and before I knew it I could use most of them by myself. But Kurakvo would always interfere so I couldn't get very good…"

"You _practiced?_ Makoto, that's really dangerous—"

"I know, but at the time I thought that I'd have them for the rest of my life, so I figured I might as well have control right?" Haruka reluctantly nodded. He had a point.

"When you told me about the charm I thought that that would be it, that the powers would leave with him, but surprisingly I still felt like I could use them, at least a little bit...that's why I was trying to get your attention," Makoto explained with a little grin. "But when I used them, I must have overdid it because I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the raw _power_...without Kurakvo there with me, just having the darkness as mine alone to control...I guess I lost myself a bit," he added sheepishly.

"But do you feel any part of Kurakvo with you? Anything at all?" Haruka asked urgently.

"No, I really don't. I feel kind of...cleaner, if that makes any sense. I feel just like a normal person; except for these, I mean," he replied as he broke Haruka's grip on one of his hands, summoning a dagger of darkness. "But these feel different than how I felt before."

Haruka suddenly threw the dagger away, taking Makoto's hand back into his. "Makoto, don't. Please don't use the darkness," he pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Makoto said comfortingly as his hands broke free again before pulling Haruka forward by the arms, shifting backwards to settle with him in his lap. "I said that I was training to suppress Kurakvo, right? Controlling this will be even easier, and won't talk back to me. Don't worry," he continued, placing a tender kiss to the top of Haruka's head, "I'll be fine. It just caught me off guard, that's all. I just have to focus on you and our love and it goes away...that simple, I swear."

"...If you're sure," Haruka allowed, wrapping his arms around Makoto and snuggling closer into his embrace. "I'm sorry I let Kurakvo get away," he muttered into Makoto's shoulder after a moment.

"What are you talking about? No one let him go; he escaped! That wasn't your fault, or mine." He tipped Haruka's chin with a hand so he could meet his eyes. "We did everything we could. Our paths will cross again, and then we'll take him down for good...together," he said with a smile. Haruka couldn't help but feel himself smiling back.

"I love you so much, Makoto," he blurted suddenly.

Makoto's cheeks pinked as he let out a little giggle. "I love you too, Haru-chan."

Now that the immediate danger was gone, Haruka was finally able to fully process the _other,_ more positive result of the disappearance of Kurakvo. Makoto was _free._ Forever. They had done it. On an impulse Haruka abruptly pulled back and threw his arms around Makoto's shoulders, using his momentum to knock Makoto back onto the ground, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Have I mentioned yet how happy I am to _finally_ have you all to myself?" he said. Makoto giggled again.

"No, I can't say that you have," Makoto replied with a grin. "Have I mentioned yet how happy I am that I _can_ have you all to myself?" He leaned up, pulling Haruka down to him with a hand as he kissed him again, demonstrating his happiness with actions rather than words. Haruka pulled back after a moment, an exhilarated flush covering his cheeks and nose.

"You're mine," he murmured, leaning down to place heated little kisses along Makoto's neck.

"Forever," Makoto agreed breathlessly, hands clutching Haruka's shoulders and holding him close. Haruka changed his direction, and his lips soon covered Makoto's again, pouring all of his love and affection into his kiss. He gently bit down on Makoto's lower lip, and Makoto let out a small groan of excitement, opening himself completely to Haruka as a hand slid upwards to tangle in Haruka's dark hair. After a few moments the two's kisses reached a level of fervor where they soon wouldn't be able to stop, and they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"What do you say we go home?" Haruka suggested, placing one final lingering kiss to Makoto's lips.

"I think that's a great idea," Makoto agreed, and he allowed Haruka to help him get up off the ground. Once they were up, however, Makoto was unable to resist tugging Haruka to him, kissing him passionately once more as his hands slipped under Haruka's coat, fingers straying down his bare back.

Haruka pulled back, albeit reluctantly. "You _do_ want to go home first, right?" Makoto let out a laugh, taking Haruka's hand.

"I think we need to," Makoto replied. "I need to see my family, and I _really_ need to get some sleep."

"You're right," Haruka said, stretching up to reach Makoto's lips for one more kiss, seriously the last one this time, before continuing with the slightest evidence of mischief sparkling in his blue eyes, "We'll go home, see everyone, and probably get some sleep...later."

Makoto laughed again, a carefree, happy laugh of contentment. He then squeezed Haruka's hand tightly, and Haruka pulled him close, securing him at his side before a jet of water burst forth from nowhere under their feet, propelling them into the sky and back towards the town...and their future.

-((The End))-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IT'S DONE WOOO! I am so sorry it took so long to type this up. I had no time to type, and now I'm on vacation with my family, and just when I thought 'yes vacation typing time!' My computer went nuts and I will need a new motherboard. So even on my mom's weird-not-mine computer, I wanted to at least get this to you. So I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm sorry it's so open, but I really do have the preliminary ideas for a sequel in mind (both from the original tumblr ideas and my own), buuut as I have been writing this for quite a while, I need some break time. One shots are my game, and I have about 14567 MakoHaru ideas. 2 written out already actually. So one day be on alert for a sequel announcement, but until then if you like my writing please put me on alert for future MakoHaru love! Thank you so much.
> 
> Also, one note if anyone is curious about Kurakvo's voice because it's kind of difficult to convey it's differences to Makoto's over writing: I always imagined it to be a deeper version of Makoto's, but Kurakvo's way of speech and tone would be so different that Haruka wouldn't recognize it...which is why it was weird for Haru that Expelled!Kurakvo sounded vaguely like Makoto; because once he knew it he could kind of hear similarities after they'd separated. (/for the curious)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
